seconde chance
by makena
Summary: CHAP5 EN LIGNE, YAOI,retrouvailles familiales,romance. 13 et 03 sont frères, Heero et Trowa ont des sentiments l'un pour l'autre, mais Heero cache un secret, qui ne sera pas sans conséquence
1. retrouvailles

TITRE : SECONDE CHANCE  
  
AUTEUR : MAKENA  
  
E-MAIL devonmakena@aol.com  
  
Base : Gundam Wing  
  
Genre : romance, retrouvailles familiales  
  
Couple : à voir dans les prochains chapitre, au fur et à mesure de l'histoire  
  
DISCLAMERS : Les G.Boys ne sont pas à moi, vous connaissez la suite  
  
RESUME : Cette histoire se situe 5 ans après la fin de la guerre 01,02,03 sont des Preventers. 04 a reprit les affaires de son père, quant à 05, personne n'a de nouvelles (enfin presque). Dans ce chapitre ont retrouve 13 (hé oui il est pas mort, et en plus l'un des G-boys est son frère), je vous laisse imaginer la tête des autres. J'allais oublier ne soyez pas trop dur envers moi c'est ma première fic sur les G-Boys. si ce chapitre vous a plu dîtes le moi et je mettrais la suite en ligne, et si vous avez des critiques à me faire dîtes le aussi comme ça je pourrais m'améliorer. Merci de votre compréhension.  
CHAPITRE 1/ retrouvailles familiales  
  
Dans l'avion qui le ramenait vers Paris l'ex général connu sous le nom de Treize Kushrenada était songeur, il ne restait qu'un quart d'heure avant l'attérissage à Roissy Sud.  
  
Cinq ans que j'ai quitté Paris et pourtant j'ai l'impression que c'était hier.  
  
Les souvenirs enfoui au fond de sa mémoire refaisaient à présent surface. Il se souvenait de la dernière image qu'il avait eu avant que son Talguese n'explose, il avait juste eu le temps de s'éjecter avant de perdre connaissance, il avait été ensuite récupéré par ses soldats et conduit dans une des cliniques privée d'Oz, où il était resté dans le coma durant 8 long mois. En huit mois beaucoup de choses étaient arrivées la Fondation n'éxistait plus, et Oz avait été démentelé, la Paix entre la terre et les colonies était un fait établis, et tout ça avait été réalisé sans lui. Il en était heureux, il avait toujours voulu la paix entre les colonies et la terre, même si on devait celle ci aux pilotes de Gundam et à Relena Peacecraft.  
  
Maintenant il n'était plus le Général Khusrenada, mais le dirigeant de la Colonie L3, il étaità présent redevenu son Excellence Treize, le diplomate avait fait place à l'implacable général. A présent il faisait route vers Paris afin d'assister à une assemblée regroupant les principaux dirigeants de la terre et des colonies afin de signer un traité de paix permanent. Mais Treize était surtout heureux de revenir dans cette ville de Paris car cette ville était emprunt de nombreux souvenirs. L'appartement de la rue de la Boétie, le Café de la rue St Louis, où tous les matins il allait prendre son café. Et puis il y avait Zech qu'il concidérait comme son meilleur ami, et même plus, il avait toujours eu des sentiments contradictoire pour le jeune homme, il savait que c'était plus que de l'amitié, mais était-ce de l'amour ou une simple attirance physique, ça il ne le savait toujours pas, et sa rencontre avec le pilote 05 n'avait fiat que compliquer les choses. Wufei Chang, le pilote 05, celui qui l'avait combattu et vaincu lors de dernier duel, avait prit une place importante dans sa vie, sans le vouloir le pliote avait touché le c?ur du général, il aurait pu lui en vouloir, mais ça n'était pas le cas il avait pour le pilote de Shenlong un profond respect, Chang était comme lui animé d'un grand sens de l'honneur et des traditions. Au cours de leurs différentes rencontres sur les champs de bataille quelques choses entre eux était né, mais quoi ! il n'aurait su le dire. La seule chose dont il était sur c'est qu'il espérait revoir Wufei et Zech, qui il l'avait apprit par Relena avait reprit son statut de Prince de Zanc, et était devenu son Altesse Milliardo Peacecraft, il était Ambassadeur du royaume de Zanc et invariablement ils allaient se rencontrer durant cette assemblée qu'avait organisé Relena. Tous ces souvenirs le firent sourire. Brusquement son regard s'assombrit et un frisson le parcourru, au milieu de tous ces souvenirs une image ressurgit du fond de sa mémoire c'était Trowa, celui-ci était devenu son meilleur ami. Lorsqu'il était dans le coma l'ex pilote 03s'était occupé de lui, et par la suite l'avait aidé à se rétablir, à la suite de cet épisode Trowa et Treize étaient devenus très proches une réelle amitié étaient né entre eux quelques temps après le rétablissement définitif de Treize, Trowa était parti de la colonie L3 sans explications juste une mot déposé sur le coin de la table avec inscrit dessus « je pars pour Paris, je ne peux rien te dire, ne t'en fais pas pour moi prends soin de toi. Ton ami Trowa BARTON » ''je me demande si Trowa est toujours dans cette ville pensa Treize, il doit savoir que je serais à Paris pour un moment, j'espère sincèrement qu'il me donnera de ses nouvelles'' Soudainement il fut tiré de sa torpeur par l'hôtesse que le ramena à la réalité.  
  
- Excellence vous devriez attacher votre ceinture nous allons atterrir.  
  
Treize lui sourit.  
  
Je vous remercie, je n'avais pas entendu l'appel.  
  
L'hôtesse lui rendit son sourire et s'éloigna. Treize attacha sa ceinture et esquissa un sourire, dans le haut parleur on pouvait entendre le commandant souhaiter la bienvenue au passager sur le territoire français, il était exactement 14h30 et l'avion venait d'atterrir. De nombreux défis atendait son Excellence Treize Kushrenada dirigeant de la colonie L3.  
  
Cela faisait une semaine que Treize était à Paris, les réunions se succédaient et il fallait bien se l'avouer il commençait à être fatigué. Il venait juste de rentrer d'une de ses nombreuses réunions, il était 22h30, et il allait se mettre au lit quand soudain la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retenti. Agacée Treize se dirigea vers celle-ci, l'ouvrit brutalement et allait incendié son visiteur quand il eut l'heureuse surprise de reconnaître le pilote du Heavyarms.  
  
- Trowa mon dieu ! c'est bien toi, entres ne reste pas planté là  
  
- merci répondit l'ancien pilote  
  
Treize conduisit l'ancien pilote 03 dans le salon et le fit asseoir sur le grand canapé de cuir bleu, qui faisait face à la cheminée d'où émanait un feu qui réchauffait un peu l'atmosphère tellement celle-ci était tendue. Treize qui c'était assis en face de lui, dans un grand fauteuil observait Trowa, et, Trowa l'observait aucun des deux n'osaient prendre la parole au bout de quelques minutes Trowa rompit le silence.  
  
- Treize, si je suis parti si précipitamment de L3, c'est que je devais faire la lumière sur mon passé, Catherine avait retrouvé des documents me concernant, et elle était complètement paniquée, par ce qu'elle venait de découvrir, alors je suis parti sans rien dire, excuse moi si je t'ai causé du souci.  
  
L'ancien général prit une profonde inspiration avant de lui répondre, malheureusement, il ne savait pas quoi faire, il était partagé entre l'envie de coller son poing sur la figure du jeune homme, et celle de le prendre dans ses bras, afin de s'assurer que tout allait bien. Il décida d'opter pour un autre choix, plus judicieux à son avis.  
  
- Trowa, le fait que tu sois parti pour la raison que tu viens de m'énumérer, çà je peux le comprendre et l'accepter, mais me laisser sans nouvelles durant tout ce temps c'est inacceptable, je me suis vraiment inquiété pour toi.  
  
Il avait dit ça d'un ton où se mélangeait tristesse et incompréhension, oui, il fallait bien qu'il se l'avoue à lui même, il s'était vraiment inquiété pour Trowa, il ne savait pas pourquoi il réagissait de cette façon, mais depuis qu'ils avaient établis cette complicité entres eux un lien étrange les liaient l'un à l'autre, il aurait encore voulut approfondir cette réflexionquand le jeune homme posa une main sur son épaule ce qui eut pour effet d'interrompre son analyse.  
  
- Treize, si je ne t'ai pas donné de mes nouvelles, c'est que je ne savait comment tu réagirais après ce que j'ai découvert sur mon passé, avant de venir te voir, j'avais besoin de temps pour faire le point et prendre une décision.  
  
Trowa hésita un instant prit son courage à deux mains et poursuivit  
  
- Catherine, a retrouvée des papiers me concernant, en les consultant, elle a été choquée par mon acte de naissance, elle a découvert que nous avions bien la même mère, mais que nous étions de père différent, en poussant ses recherches elle a trouvé un paquet de lettres envoyé par mon véritable père à ma mère ainsi que plusieurs photos d'eux.  
  
Il donna le paquet de lettres et les photos à Treize et attendit sa réaction. L'ancien commandant d'Oz commença à lire les lettres, et restait impassible, il regarda ensuite les photos, aucune émotion ne se lisait sur son visage, il était tellement fermé que Trowa en était devenu blême, il se demandait vraiment qu'elle pourrait-être sa réaction face à cette nouvelle. L'ex général, se leva d'un bond pour se diriger vers son benjamin, et le prit dans ses bras.  
  
- Trowa, je savais bien que quelque chose me liait à toi, mais là je dois dire que j'étais loin d'imaginer une chose pareil c'est une sacré surprise.  
  
- Treize je....  
  
- non laisse moi finir, j'ai toujours su que j'avais un petit frère quelque part, notre père avant de mourir, m'en avait fait la confidence, tout ce que je savais c'est que ses recherches pour te retrouver étaient restées vaines, il m'avait promettre de continuer les recherches, mais nous étions en guerre, et je n'ai pas cherché à en savoir plus. Si j'avais pris le temps de te rechercher, au lieu de me consacré à cette maudite guerre, il y a longtemps que nous aurions pû être réunis  
  
Trowa se dégagea des bras de son aîné, et lui sourit, il était soulagé et heureux d'avoir retrouvé toute sa famille. D'un côté il y avait Catherine à qui il était très attaché, et qu'il aimait beaucoup, mais malgré son attachement pour sa s?ur, il se sentait plus proche de Treize, tous les deux avaient énormément en commun, leur passé de militaire, cette indifférence qu'ils pouvaient afficher en certaines occasions, leur discrétion, tous ces points commun le faisait se sentir plus proche de lui. Mais c'était surtout cette facilité qu'il avait à s'exprimer face à son frère, lui qui d'ordinaire ne parlait que pour dire les choses qu'il jugeaient importante, n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter de parler lorsque Treize et lui étaient ensemble. Un peu plus et on aurait pu croire qu'un certain Baka avait déteint sur lui. Ils étaient frères, pas forcément le genre de frère dont il aurait pu rêver, les choix de son aîné, n'avaient pas été des plus judicieux, ce qui en y repensant avaient d'eux des ennemis, cette maudite guerre était terminée, à présent il était là lui Trowa Barton près de son frère et malgré les difficultés qu'ils auraient à affronter, si l'ex général le lui permettait, il resterait à ses côtés, prêt à le soutenir et à l'épauler quoi qu'il décide.  
  
- Treize lui dit-il soudain, je voudrais rester avec toi, mais je comprendrais que tu refuses, nous sommes frère, mais je ne veux...  
  
- Trowa coupa Treize, ne dis pas de bêtise, je souhaite plus que tout te voir rester auprès de moi. A partir d'aujourd'hui et si tu le souhaites aussi, tu pourras prendre le nom de notre père, et être reconnu comme un membre à part entière de cette famille. Trowa Kushrenada, je trouve que ça sonne bien non ?  
  
- je trouve aussi répondit le jeune homme aux yeux d'émeraude  
  
Mais quelque chose perturbait son cadet, tout à coup le visage de Trowa c'était fermé  
  
- la seule chose qui m'ennuie, reprit Trowa c'est la réaction de mes amis, je ne sais pas comment ils vont réagir  
  
- laisse leur du temps pour se faire à cette idée, je suis sur que tout se passera bien  
  
- tu ne comprend pas Treize, lorsqu'ils ont apprit que tu était encore en vie suite à ton duel avec Wufei, ils n'on pas très bien réagit à cette nouvelle, et ensuite quand un communiqué en provenance de la colonie L3 les a informé que les colons t'avais rendu tous les privilèges que la famille Kusrhenada avait perdu, là ils sont devenus très nerveux.  
*************************************FLASH BACK*******************************  
Les anciens G.boys étaeint réunis dans la maison de Quatre qui les avaient invités pour le W-End, ils étaient tous les cinq dans le salon en train de regarder le journal TV lorsque la nouvelle était tombée.  
  
Flash spécial en direct de la colonie L3 '' nous apprenons que son Excellence Treize Kushrenada qui était porté disparu a été récupéré par une navette de la colonie et conduit immédiatement dans une clinique privée, nous ne savons rien de son état de santé, mais nous vous tiendrons informé de toute évolution.''  
  
Wufei était devenu blême, Heero comme à son habitude ne laissait rein paraître,mais son regard était devenu glacial, Duo se sentait d'humeur assassine, Quatre quant àlui affichait un air soucieux, et Trowa était certainement le seul que cette nouvelle plongeait dans une indifférence totale.  
  
- pour une nouvelle, c'est une nouvelle lança Duo ! dis donc Wuwu  
  
- c'est Wufei  
  
- si tu veux, donc ! je reprends, je croyais que tu l'avais tué lors de votre dernier duel, t'as pas pensé à vérifier ?  
  
Wufei ne répondit pas à la remarque de l'américain, il sorti du salon, puis alla s'enfermer dans la cuisine. Heero qui se tenait près de Quatre prit la parole  
  
- on va sur L3, on trouve cette clinique, et on l'élimine  
  
- Ok pour moi, répondit le pilote02, Quatre ? Trowa ?  
  
- je ne sais pas répondit l'empathe, mon instinc me dicte de ne rien faire pour le moment, je sais que cela peux paraître bizarre, mais je suis contre une attaque  
  
Les trois garçons se tournèrent vers Trowa qui n'avait encore rien dit attendant sa réponse.  
  
- je pense que l'un de nous devraient se rendre sur L3, pour infiltrer la clinique et voir ce qui va se passer. N'oublier pas que les colons protège Treize, et que nous sommes en paix. Quant on y réfléchis la famille Kushrenada a toujours été très apprécié au sein de la colonie, je me souviens que lorsque j'y étais la population était favorable à Treize et même aujourd'hui, elle continue à lui accorder sa confiance. Je ne serais pas étonné qu'elle fasse de lui son nouveau dirigeant. Mais je peux me tromper.  
  
- Trowa a raison, vous ne pouvez pas agir sans pensé aux conséquences que provoquerait l'assassina de Treize leur dit Wufei qui entre temps était revenu  
  
Heero devait bien l'admettre Chang avait raison, la paix était revenue, mais elle était encore éphémère, et un incident comme celui-ci pourrait raviver les flammes de la guerre, et cette fois-ci, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir à nouveau les éteindres. Il fallait trouver autre choses pour s'assurer que l'ex général d'oz avait abandonne toute idée de reprendre la guerre, et si comme le pensait, Trowa, Treize allait être le prochain dirigeant de L3, il lui laisserai une chance si celui-ci oeuvrait pour la paix entre la terre et les colonies, dans le cas contraire il faudrait l'éliminer. Heero se trourna vers ses compagnons et s'adressa au jeune blond  
  
- Quatre, je te laisse décidé. Et il s'assit dans le canapé en attendant que le pilote de Sandrock prenne sa décision  
  
- très bien, je pense dit Quatre, que Trowa devrait se rendre dans cette clinique, en tant que représentant pour le maintien de la paix entre la terre et les colonies, après tout c'est sa colonie, et qui mieux que lui peux juger de ce qu'il s'y passe.  
  
Les 5 garçons tombèrent d'accord, pour que Trowa s'occupe de cette affaire.  
  
****************************FIN DU FLASH BACK*******************************  
  
- je peux t'assurer, que ce jour là ils étaient vraiment nerveux, tu connais la suite, je suis venu contrôler par moi-même que tu souhaitais la paix autant que nous, et par la suite nous sommes devenus très proche, et j'ai pu les rassurer sur tes intentions, mais je n'ai jamais vraiment réussit à les convaincre totalement, ils pensaient tous que j'étais trop proche de toi surtout Heero  
  
Treize ne répondit pas, il savait pertinemment que les anciens pilotes se méfieraient de lui, mais une chose était sûr, jamais il ne les laisseraient faire du mal à son jeune frère, ni même ils n'arriveraient à le séparer de lui.  
J'espère que ça vous à plu, si vous voulez la suite dites le moi très vite, j'ai concocté des retrouvailles entre.....SURPRISE, je ne vais quand même pas tout vous dire  
  
BIG BISES A TOUS MAKENA 


	2. explications

TITRE :SECONDE CHANCE

AUTEUR : MAKENA

E-MAIL : devonmakena@aol.com

BASE : GW

GENRE : romance, retrouvailles familiales, yaoi mais pour plus tard.

COUPLE : comme d'habitude mais j'ai imaginé quelques changements à voir au fur 

et à mesure de l'histoire 

DISCLAMERS : les G.Boys ne sont pas à moi, vous connaissez la suite

RESUME : Treize et trowa sont frère, je vous laisse imaginer la tête des autres. 

CHAPITRE 2

Depuis quatre jours Treize et Trowa travaillaient sans relâche à la finition de leur rapport concernant les échanges commerciaux entre la terre et les colonies. Dans trois heures ils avaient rendez-vous avec Relena et les autres représentants des colonies.

- Trowa tu as un quart d'heure pour te préparer, j'aimerais que l'on passe chez l'avocat c'est sur le chemin, il a téléphoné, ta carte d'identité est prête tu es officiellement un Khusrenada.

- bien lui répondit Trowa, mais je tiens à l'annoncer moi-même à mes anciens coéquipiers, je le leur dois bien.

- je comprend, lui dit son aîné.

La sonnerie du téléphone se fit entendre, et Dominique le major d'homme alla répondre, quelques minutes plus tard il vint frapper à la porte du bureau de Treize.

- entrez Dominique lui dit Treize.

- excusez moi de vous déranger vos excellences, mais il y a un jeune homme qui demande à voir Monsieur Trowa, il attend à l'entrée.

- tu attends quelqu'un ? lui demanda son frère.

- non, mais je ne vois qu'une seule personne qui aie le cran de venir me voir chez toi, ne m'attends pas je te rejoindrais pour la réunion.

- dites-moi Dominique, ce jeune homme n'aurait-il pas un regard de glace ?

- en effet, dois-je le faire monter ?

-oui s'il vous plaît et ensuite qu'on ne nous dérange plus.

Dominique quitta la pièce laissant Trowa perdu dans ses pensées. Alors comme ça le perfect soldier l'avait retrouvé, quelle rapidité, il ne pensait pas que heero le retrouverait aussi vite mais il en était heureux, durant ces dernières semaines la présence de son ami lui avait terriblement manquée Il faut dire que leur dernière rencontre avait été plutôt houleuse heero et lui c'était disputé à la suite de la démission de Trowa des Preventers, le jeune homme ne comprenait pas la décision de son ami puisque celui-ci ne voulait pas en dévoiler les raisons et heero ne se contenterait certainement pas d'un "ça ne te regarde pas". Trowa avait pourtant bien brouillé les pistes pour que son ami ne puisse pas le trouver facilement, mais c'était peine perdu car il avait à faire à Heero Yui et comme il le savait face a la détermination du perfect soldier son petit cache cache avec lui ne durerait pas longtemps.

Il entendit la porte du bureau s'ouvrir et se refermer aussitôt, il se retrouva face à son ami. Celui-ci avait le regard dur très expressif, c'était un regard plein de colère, il avait les poings serrés près à se ruer sur un Trowa qui lui était resté de marbre face à la colère grandissante de l'ex pilote 01.

- Barton donne moi une seule raison de ne pas te massacrer.

- je te l'ai déjà dit, ça ne te regarde pas.

- mauvaise réponse trouves autre chose avant que je ne perde définitivement mon sang froid.

- je suppose que tu ne me laisseras pas tranquille tant que je ne t'aurais pas répondu ?

- Hn

- eh bien je crois qu'il n'y a pas plusieurs façon de présenter la chose alors je vais faire simple voilà! Treize est mon demi-frère nous avons le même père.

La nouvelle fit son effet Heero était tellement décontenancé qu'il faillit tomber à la renverse, heureusement une chaise n'était pas loin il se rattrapa à celle ci et se laissa choir dessus, ne voulant pas interrompre son ami, Heero lui signifia qu'il pouvait continuer son récit, au bout de vingt minutes un silence vint envahir la pièce. Trowa c'était tourné vers la fenêtre attendant que le jeune homme assit sur la chaise lui dise quelque chose.

Heero d'un autre côté réfléchissait à la vitesse de son ordinateur, il emmagasinait, il analysait les informations qui venaient de lui être transmise, mais aucune solution ne s'imposait à lui, ce n'était pas le scénario qu'il s'était imaginé, pour lui Treize avait dû faire quelque chose à son ami pour que celui-ci s'éloigne aussi vite de leur groupe ou bien il avait réussit là où lui ne parvenait pas à arriver c'est à dire à toucher son cœur, peut être que maintenant ils étaient devenus intimes et cette simple pensée le rendait fou, où peut-être tout simplement Treize le manipulait -il pour se venger d'eux. Mais ce qu'il venait d'apprendre faisait s'effondrer toutes ses théories, il pensait réellement que Treize se servait du jeune homme.

un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, il était heureux de constater que pour une fois il avait eu tort.

- Trowa, tu es mon meilleur ami et je m'inquiétais pour toi, mais je suis content de constater que tout va bien, et d'un autre côté je suis rassuré au moins nous n'avons pas besoin de faire surveiller Khusrenada, tu es sur place.

- Heero, tu parles de mon frère lui répondit Trowa qui c'était retourné pour lui faire face. Je ne te dis pas que c'est un ange loin de là, mais je peux t'assurer que lui aussi rêve d'une paix où règnera l'harmonie et la tranquillité entre la terre et les colonies.

- Hn, je ne suis pas entièrement convaincu.

- tu oublies une chose Heero, c'est qu'à présent je suis moi aussi un Khusrenada, et que de par ma naissance j'ai les même privilèges que Treize, donc si il lui arrivait d'avoir des rêves de grandeur je serais là pour le remettre sur le droit chemin.

- ça va, je te fais confiance, mais pour ce qui est de ton frère... je devrais peut-être quand même le faire surveiller, vous êtes trop proche tu pourrais manquer de discernement à son sujet. Après tout tu as bien été capable d'abandonner Preventers pour le rejoindre.

La remarque était blessante et Heero regretta les dernières paroles qu'il venait de dire, il ne voulait pas être blessant envers son ami, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Voir Trowa quitter les Preventers l'avait rendu malheureux jamais il n'avait ressenti une aussi grande douleur au fond de son cœur (si, une fois il avait eu aussi mal c'était lors de cette mission où cette petite fille et son chien avaient été tués.) son départ l'avait tellement rendu triste qu'il s'était refermé encore plus sur lui même, en fait le départ du pilote de heavyarms lui avait causé beaucoup plus de peine qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, le jeune homme à la longue mèche et aux yeux d'émeraude lui manquait, ne pas connaître la raison de son départ l'avait rendu fou furieux au point que Relena lui avait ordonné de prendre quelques jours de congés pour se calmer. Il ne les refusa pas, et en profita pour partir à la recherche de Trowa, malgré toute les embûches semés par le pilote 03, Heero n'eut aucun mal à le retrouver.

- désolé, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

- c'est à moi de m'excuser, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi, je n'ai même pas songé que mon départ puisse te rendre aussi malheureux. 

Heero ne répondit pas mais baissa la tête, son ami le connaissait bien il savait que son départ l'avait blessé mais savait il à quel point ! se doutait il que lui Heero Yui Perfect soldier de son état nourrissait à son égard des sentiments plus qu'amicaux ? Non...il ne devait pas sans douter, sinon il ne l'aurait pas quitté comme ça sans rien lui dire.

Trowa se rapprocha de Heero lui releva la tête plongea ses deux émeraudes dans le regard bleu glaciale de son ami et passa le revers de sa main droite sur la joue du pilote avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Toi et moi il va falloir que nous ayons une sérieuse conversation lui dit Trowa, mais pas maintenant je dois aller me préparer pour la réunion qui doit avoir lieu tout à l'heure, Je suppose que tu y assistes aussi ? on peux partir ensemble si tu veux.

- non, je n'y assisterais pas, je suis en congé.

- très bien, alors tu peux m'accompagner tu n'a pas d'excuse pour refuser, et puis je te connais maintenant que tu m'a retrouvé et que mes réponses ont été satisfaisantes pour toi, tu va partir et laisser les choses continuer son cours sans réagir.

- je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler

- oh si tu vois très bien de quoi je parle, mais si tu t'en va on en restera toujours au même point, on doit se parler et nous le ferons ce soir après cette assemblée. En venant avec moi je suis sûr que tu ne t'enfuiras pas.

- tu ne me fais pas confiance lança Heero avec un regard glacial qui en aurait effrayé plus d'un.

- non, et tu sais très bien que j'ai raison, parce qu'avec toi lorsqu'il s'agit d'évoquer autres chose que le boulot, tu arrives toujours à esquiver.

Heero ne répliqua pas, il savait que Trowa avait raison mais que pouvait-il y faire il était comme ça, jamais on ne lui avait apprit à exprimer une quelconque émotion. Cela ne faisait pas parti de ses entraînements J avait été clair Heero Yui devait être un soldat parfait sans états d'âme ni autres sentiments.

Alors oui il préférait fuir plutôt que d'affronter ses propres sentiments ou celui des autres, mais cette fois ci Trowa avait raison il fallait qu'il arrête d'esquiver et qu'il affronte sa peur et qu'il dise enfin au pilote aux yeux d'émeraude ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, même si celui ci devait le rejeter. Le cas échéant il se contenterait de son amitié. Mais il n'avait auncune raison de s'inquiéter car le geste que le pilote 03 avait eu envers lui quelques instants auparavant lui fit penser que peut-être celui-ci partageait ses sentiments.

Il serait fixé ce soir, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre.

- tu as gagné je t'accompagne. Mais seulement cette fois, je suis en congé et je compte bien en profiter.

Trowa esquissa un petit sourire heureux que pour une fois le soldat parfait abaisse sa garde et se laisse guider sans trop rien dire.

Au même moment à l'autre bout de Paris dans le bureau de l'Ambassade de Zanc, Relena avait réunit Quatre et Milliardo pour une dernière mise au point concernant la réunion qui aurait lieu d'ici une petite heure. Ils venaient de mettre au point les derniers détails quand Duo fit son entrée.

- salut vous trois lança Duo toujours en plein travail, ça ne vous arrivent jamais de vous détendre ?

- Duo répondit Quatre je ne savais pas que du devais venir qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

- il paraît que l'iceberg est en congé, alors j'ai voulu vérifier par moi même, tu imagine Qua-chan monsieur Heero Yui Soldat parfait de son état, monsieur iceberg ambulant toujours scotché à son ordi, prendre des congés c'est pas possible, alors me voilà et puis je voulais aussi…

- Duo coupa Relena merci d'être venu vérifier par toi même, comme tu peux le voir Heero n'est pas là.

- et le deuxième iceberg il est où ?

- Trowa a démissionné répondit Milliardo

Duo resta sans voix et c'était bien la première fois qu'il ne trouvait rien à dire, Heero en congé Trowa démissionnaire, rien ne marchait normalement chez les preventers en ce moment, finalement il avait bien fait de venir lui et Quatre allaient s'occuper de leur deux camarades et arriveraient bien à savoir ce qui se passe. Heero et lui avaient été très proche durant la guerre et une amitié sincère était né même si l'ex pilote 01 ne parlait pas beaucoup il ne pourrait pas le tromper ni lui mentir Duo connaissait et savait interpréter ses silences. Quant à Quatre, lui aussi avait été proche du pilote 03 et Duo ne doutait pas un instant que l'ex pilote de Heavyarms ne saurait pas lui cacher quelques choses bien longtemps.

- Duo demanda Quatre à quoi tu penses ?

- à la même chose que toi, je me trompe ?

- non ! On commence les recherches demain ?

- ce n'est pas la peine, ils sont tous les deux à Neuilly dans la résidence de Treize.

Trois tête se tournèrent vers l'auteur de cette réplique qui n'était autre que Milliardo Peacecraft attendant de celui-ci une réponse plus précise. Le jeune homme voyant les regards insistants de ses amis posés sur lui se décida à leur raconter ce qui c'était passé quelques heures auparavant.

*************************FLASH BACK************************

L'héritier Peacecraft s'était rendu chez l'ancien général pour s'entretenir avec lui avant l'assemblée, en arrivant devant chez Treize, il avait pu apercevoir Trowa et Treize dans le bureau de celui-ci, Milliardo allait traverser la rue pour se rendre chez son ancien commandant quant une voiture vint se garer devant chez son ami il avait attendu pour voir qui descendrait du 4x4, lorsqu'il reconnut Heero, celui-ci l'aperçut et se dirigea vers lui.

- tiens Zech, alors on espionne l'ennemi.

- Zech n'existe plus Yui

- Hn… je n'aime pas le prénom de Milliardo alors je continuerai à t'appeler Zech

- Très bien si ça peux te faire plaisir continue à m'appeler Zech…Au fait que fait tu là d'après ce que je sais Treize n'est pas un de tes amis.

- non tu n'as pas tord je ne l'aime pas et je n'ai pas confiance en lui. Moi je suis venu chercher Trowa, et fais moi confiance il repartira avec moi de gré ou de force, alors si tu viens pour une visite de courtoisie reviens plus tard, ce n'est pas le moment.

Heero n'attendit pas la réponse du grand blond il le laissa là et se dirigea vers la grande bâtisse.

Zech (_ou Milliardo, c'est comme vous voulez, moi je préfère Zech alors je vais continuer avec ce prénom.)_ le regarda pénétrer dans la maison et attendit prêt à intervenir si les choses tournaient mal, au bout de cinq minutes il vit Treize sortir et poussa un soupir de soulagement, il n'aurait pas s'en mêler, et puis maintenant il ne restait plus que les deux autres à l'intérieur et les connaissant ils règleraient leurs différents sans trop de casse, enfin peut-être, il décida d'attendre par sûreté au bout d'un moment il consulta sa montre cela faisait maintenant 1h30 qu'Heero était à l'intérieur et tout paraissait calme, il décréta qu'il était temps pour lui de partir, quant il aperçut heero sortir suivit de Trowa.

D'un coup ses sens se mirent en éveil, quelque chose clochait dans le comportement du pilote 03 et son intuition ne le trompait jamais, c'est alors qu'il vit le major d'homme de la famille Khusrenada s'incliner devant le jeune homme avant de lui tendre un porte document. _''vraiment étrange pensa Zech depuis quand Dominique s'incline t-il devant une autre personne que Treize et Yui pourquoi affiche t-il un air si serein ? Je me demande quel lien peut-il exister entre Trowa et Treize pour que Heero reste aussi calme, je pensais que Barton était le nouveau petit ami de Treize, mais j'en doute, Dominique ne se comporterait pas de la sorte avec lui et connaissant l'attachement de Yui pour le pilote de heavyarms, bien qu'il ne veuille pas l'admettre il ne resterait pas aussi calme si son ami et l'ex général étaient amants.''_ Il consulta de nouveau sa montre et s'aperçut qu'il devait rentrer à l'Ambassade car sa sœur l'attendait pour une dernière réunion, il laissa donc les deux ex-pilotes remonta sur sa moto et rentra à l'Ambassade.

****************FIN DU FLASH BACK*****************

- voilà ce qui c'est passé leur dit-il

Duo se posait des tas de questions mais aucune ne voulaient sortir de sa bouche, Relena ne savait pas quoi penser, seul Quatre eut un petit sourire qui n'échappa pas à son ami Duo

- Quatre on peut savoir ce qui te fais sourire

- Ils vont bien ne vous inquiétez pas, je le sent c'est tout, pour le reste ont leur demandera lorsqu'il seront là, ils ne devraient plus tarder faites moi confiance.

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce deuxième chapître, désolée pour les fans du couple 1x2 mais il y a tellement de fics écrite sur ce couple que je suis en manque d'inpiration pour faire du Heero/Duo sans avoir à piquer des idées aux autres alors j'ai trouvé plus facile de mettre Heero et Trowa ensemble, enfin quand je dis ensemble je n'en sais encore rien, il faudra aller voir le prochain chapître, pour tout vous dire je ne l'ai pas encore commencé. Dites moi si vous avez aimé.

Big bis

MAKENA


	3. malentendu

TITRE :SECONDE CHANCE

AUTEUR : MAKENA

E-MAIL : devonmakena@aol.com

BASE : GW

GENRE : romance, retrouvailles familiales, yaoi mais pour plus tard.

COUPLE : comme d'habitude mais j'ai imaginé quelques changements à voir au fur et à mesure de l'histoire 

DISCLAMERS : les G.Boys ne sont pas à moi, vous connaissez la suite

RESUME : Treize et trowa sont frère, je vous laisse imaginer la tête des autres. Heero a retrouvé Trowa malgré les embûches semées par le pilote 03.

CHAPITRE 3

Trowa et Heero venaient de pénétrer dans l'Ambassade quant ils virent Treize s'avancer vers eux.

A l'autre bout du couloir ils aperçurent Relena, Quatre, Duo, et Zech qui eux aussi se dirigeaient dans leur direction.

- Heero…

- oui j'ai vu, que compte tu leur dire ?

- je ne suis pas prêt à leur parler, mais plus j'attendrais, plus cela sera difficile, alors autant régler ça tout de suite.

Treize arriva le premier sur les deux ex-pilotes, devant la mine soucieuse de son jeune frère, il ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un air inquiet.

- Trowa quelque chose ne va pas ?

- ça va je suis juste un peu nerveux. Tiens! Voici le dossier sur la production et l'exportation de Titanium, j'y ai fait deux ou trois corrections qui devrait te faciliter les choses durant les négociations.

Treize écoutait son cadet lui faire un rapport détaillé des dernières modifications qu'il avait apporté au dossier, l'ex général éprouvait un sentiment de fierté pour son frère, Trowa s'était investi corps et âme dans les affaires de la famille, pour le plus grand plaisir de Treize, savoir l'ex pilote 03 auprès de lui durant cette assemblée le rassurait.

A présent il ne se sentait plus seul, une seconde chance lui était accordé, et il se l'était promis il ne la gâcherait pas.

Heero qui se tenait à côté de Treize observait Trowa qui devenait de plus en plus nerveux, l'ex pilote de Wing pouvait ressentir la nervosité de l'ex pilote de Heavyarms, dans quelques minutes il allait affronter ses amis, il avait prit sa décision, il allait leur parler. Heero s'approcha de son ami posa sa main sur l'avant bras du jeune homme pour le rassurer, ce geste qui ne dura que quelques instants suffit à calmer le jeune homme aux yeux d'émeraude.

Sentant une présence derrière eux, ils se retourner pour faire face aux nouveaux arrivants.

- bonjour Trowa fit Quatre, Heero content de te voir j'espère que tu profites bien de tes congés. Excellence Treize ravi de votre présence parmi nous.

Quatre Raberba Winner venait de prendre la parole, le golden boy des colonies spécialiste de la négociation et grand diplomate avait ressentie la tension au sein du groupe, voulant éviter un éventuel incident, il avait prit la décision de jouer les négociateurs. Duo qui se trouvait à côté de Quatre regardait Heero, Trowa et Treize en essayant de deviner ce qu'ils pouvaient bien cacher. Relena ne laissait rien paraître. Quant à Zech il avait plongé ses deux iris bleu dans les prunelles marron de l'aîné des Kushrenada y cherchant une réponse à une question muette.

- Trowa commença Quatre, je crois que tu as quelque chose à nous dire.

Trowa voulait parler mais il ressentait une telle pression qu'aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche.

Treize et Heero le sentant sur le point de craquer vinrent à son secours. Treize allait prendre la parole, mais Heero fut plus rapide.

- Treize! Tu devrais l'emmener dans le bureau de Relena, cette discution peut attendre.

- pour une fois nous sommes du même avis lui répondit l'ex général.

- non ça va aller leur dit Trowa je… juste besoin de me calmer maintenant ça…

- Bon Barton tu te magnes coupa Duo, on n'a pas toute la journée, et puisque tu as du mal à parler, je vais t'aider un peu, alors voilà je voudrais que tu me dises pourquoi t'a démissionné des Preventers, ensuite ta relation avec monsieur ici présent (_en désignant Treize du doigt_), elle est quoi? amicale, vous êtes amants, enfin rassure moi vous n'êtes quand même pas mariés parce que là mon petit cœur à moi je sais pas s'il pourrait le supporter.

- Duo intervint Heero la ferme ou alors…

- oui oui, je sais comme d'habitude " Omae O Korosu" mais seulement lorsque Trowa aura répondu à mes questions, après tu pourras toujours essayer, mais pas avant.

Sans le vouloir l'ex pilote de deathcyte avait donné à Trowa une porte de sortie. Duo avec son petit discours avait résumé les doutes et les interrogations de certains de ses compagnons.

Les visages de ses camarades étaient contrastés, treize et Trowa échangèrent un regard complice, Heero eut un petit sourire, si discret, que seul Trowa s'en aperçut, il savait que si sa relation avec Treize avait été d'ordre sentimentale, l'ex pilote de Wing ne l'aurait pas accepté et Treize ne serait certainement pas parmi eux. Relena était toujours en retrait (_désolé pour le peu d'intérêt que j'ai pour son personnage, mais je n'ai pas grand chose à lui faire dire, donc Relena restera assez en retrait Sorry pour ses fans)._

Zech observait le petit groupe se disant que seul l'américain pouvait sortir ce genre de phrases. Seul Quatre avait l'air content de la perspicacité de son meilleur ami. Au bout d'un moment Trowa se décida à répondre aux questions du pilote 02

- Duo commença Trowa, j'ai démissionné des Preventers pour être le plus souvent possible avec Treize. Nous sommes très proches c'est vrai! Mais par pour les raisons que tu viens d'évoquer… Duo ! Treize est mon frère.

Duo se tourna vers Heero qui hocha la tête pour confirmer les propos de Trowa. Le pilote 02 pivota sur sa droite pour regarder Quatre. L'ex pilote de sandrock lui fit un grand sourire l'air satisfait. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur l'aîné des Peacecraft, mais celui ci ne quittait toujours pas des yeux son ancien commandant, rassuré qu'il n'y ait rien d'ambigu entre les deux ex soldats.

Trowa de son côté soulagé que ses amis sachent enfin la vérité à son sujet finit par leur raconter toute son histoire.

Quatre fut le premier à se réjouir des retrouvailles des deux frères et les félicita, il fut bientôt suivit par un Duo qui vu son caractère ne manqua pas de faire quelques remarques douteuses s'attirant les foudres du pilote 01. Relena adressa à son tour ses félicitations. Seul Zech ne fit aucun commentaire, ce qui ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention de Treize Khusrenada, il connaissait bien son ami et son manque de réaction n'était pas normale.

- Zech interpella Treize, pardon je devrais dire Milliardo

- Tu peux continuer à m'appeler Zech, Yui le fait bien ça ne me gêne pas

- Je ne suis pas Heero dit Treize _( l'air agacé d'être comparé au pilote 01)_

- en effet, tu n'as rien à voir avec Heero, vous êtes complètement différent l'un et l'autre, c'est le jour et la nuit

- comment dois-je prendre cette remarque dit Treize sur un ton agacé

- prends là comme tu veux ça n'a pas d'importance, de toute façon tu n'as jamais accordé beaucoup de crédits à ce que je pouvais dire ou penser. Alors surtout ne change pas, cela ferait désordre.

- ça suffit Zech ! Je ne te permets pas de me parler sur ce ton. Si tu as quelque chose à me reprocher alors allons-y je t'écoute

- ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment de régler nos comptes

Treize était furieux après son ami, mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à la fin, ils étaient si proche comment en étaient-ils arrivé là ?

Leurs opinions divergentes durant la guerre les avaient certes séparés, ses prises de position et la prise du commandement par Zech de White Fang n'avait pas arrangé les choses, mais la guerre était derrière eux, et même les ex-pilotes de Gundam lui témoignaient plus de respect.

Blessé par les paroles du descendant des Peacecraft, Treize serra les poings prêt à bondir sur Zech pour le secouer et lui faire avouer ce qui pouvait bien le perturber ainsi, mais le regard que lui lança son jeune frère lui fit comprendre qu'effectivement le temps des explications pouvaient attendre, mais soudain une étrange lueur apparu au fond de ses yeux et un sourire se dessina au coin de ses lèvres.

Trowa qui observait son frère sut immédiatement que celui-ci avait une idée derrière la tête et à voir son petit sourire narquois, Zech devrait trouver de sacrés arguments pour se sortir indemne des griffes de l'aîné des Kushrenada.

Treize prit soudain la parole

- mademoiselle Peacecraft, je vous serais gré de bien vouloir m'excuser, mais il faut que je parle à votre frère et ça ne peut pas attendre, pourrions nous disposer de votre bureau ?

- Treize coupa sèchement Zech nous avons une réunion qui va commencer, et pour ma part cette conversation est terminé.

- je suis désolé de te décevoir, mais si tu ne me suis pas dans ce bureau je ne participerais pas à cette réunion, je ne pense pas que tu veuilles être la personne qui soit à l'origine de l'échec des négociations, je me trompe ?

- tu n'oserais pas répliqua l'ex leader de White Fang, mais suis-je bête, comment peux t-on dire non à son excellence Kushrenada. J'y pense ! tu n'es pas le seul membre de cette famille, alors si tu ne veux pas assister à cette réunion libre à toi Trowa prendra ta place.

Pensant avoir résolu le problème sans avoir à suivre Treize dans le bureau de sa sœur Zech parut moins nerveux, mais ce qu'il entendit par la suite lui fit comprendre qu'il ne pourrait pas éviter la confrontation avec Treize.

- désolé Zech, mais je ne prendrais pas la place de Treize à cette réunion, débrouille toi avec lui, moi j'ai suffisamment à faire avec mes propres problèmes _(en disant cela il se tourna brièvement vers Heero, comme pour faire comprendre à Zech que son problème à lui s'appelait Heero Yui et que comme Treize et lui, les deux ex-pilotes devraient eux aussi résoudre leurs différents)._

- très bien Treize allons-y, Relena, tu veux bien reporter la réunion à plus tard.

Zech n'attendit pas la réponse de sa sœur et précéda Treize dans le bureau. L'ex-général se tourna vers son frère pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille avant de continuer son chemin en direction du bureau.

Duo, Quatre, Relena, et Heero qui avaient assisté à l'échange entre Treize et Zech, ne savaient plus ce qu'ils devaient faire. Trowa qui les observait soupira et prit la parole

- auriez-vous oublié que nous avons une réunion, il serait peut-être temps qu'elle commence.

- mais ! Trowa je croyais que tu ne voulais pas représenter la famille Kushrenada pour cette assemblée, aurais-je mal compris demanda Quatre

- non ! J'ai seulement changé d'avis, et puis c'est moi qui est effectué les dernières corrections, je suis donc le mieux placé pour défendre nos intérêts, du moins pour cette fois.

- bien joué lui murmura Heero alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous vers la salle du grand conseil. Zech n'a rien vu venir, je te savais bon stratège mais à deux vous êtes imbattables.

- je prends ça pour un compliment, mais tu n'as encore rien vu Heero, si mon frère sait ce qu'il veut, il en est de même pour moi, et ne crois pas que j'en ai fini avec toi, après la réunion ce sera ton tour, tu n'y coupera pas fais moi confiance

Heero eut une lueur malicieuse dans le regard présageant qu'il ne se laisserait pas avoir aussi facilement que l'héritier Peacecraft. Trowa lui rendit son regard sachant qu'il ne serait pas aisé de parvenir à déstabiliser le perfect soldier, mais quoi qu'il en soit il ne rendrait pas les armes sans s'être battu jusqu'au bout.

Après s'être jaugé du regard durant quelques secondes les deux protagonistes rattrapèrent leurs amis pour commencer la réunion.

Pendant ce temps dans le bureau de Relena Treize venait de fermer la porte à clef afin que personne ne vienne interrompre leur discussion, qui il le savait n'allait pas se dérouler sans heurts.

- très bien Zech nous sommes seuls, à présent peux tu me dire à quoi rime cette comédie.

- tu veux vraiment savoir, ok, mais je doute que tu apprécies, comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide, je croyais que toi et moi nous avions une relation privilégiée, je me suis même laissé aller à penser que peut-être malgré nos différents nous arriverions à construire quelque chose ensemble, je ne suis pas aveugle j'avais remarqué que ton comportement vis à vis de moi avait changé, et j'avais espéré que peut-être un jour tu partagerais les sentiments que je nourrissait à ton égard; Mais non! je m'étais trompé, seule ta stupide guerre t'intéressait, et la souffrance que je ressentais dans le fait que tu puisses m'ignorer de la sorte ne t'as jamais alerter de toute façon je suis persuadé que tu ne t'en ais même pas aperçu n'est-ce pas ?

- non je ne m'en suis pas aperçu répondit avec colère l'ex-général, je suis un stratège pas un spécialiste des sentiments, mais bon sang Zech comment voulais tu que je devine ce que tu ressentais pour moi, je ne sais pas lire dans les pensées, je ne suis pas non plus empathe comme Winner, et puis saches que jamais je ne me serais permis de jouer avec tes sentiments. Comme tu l'as dit toi-même nous étions en guerre, mais si tu étais venu me parler à ce moment là tu les aurais eu tes fichus réponses.

- je suis venu te voir pour te parler, mais tu étais déjà occupé avec Wufei, et ce que j'ai entendu étais très équivoque

- mais de quoi parles-tu ? Et qu'est-ce que Wufei vient faire dans cette conversation ?

- tu te moques de moi Treize, je suis allé te voir, tu te reposais comme à ton habitude a Versailles au petit Trianon je savais que tu y serais car c'est le seul endroit où tu te sentes bien, tu aimes les roses et l'endroit en est rempli, alors je m'y suis rendu, et c'est là que je vous ai vu toi et Wufei vous étiez en grande conversation et j'ai tout entendu, j'aurais préféré ne rien savoir mais il était trop tard et au bout d'un moment j'en ai eu assez et je suis parti.

- Zech dis moi une chose tu es parti avant la fin de ma discussion avec Wufei n'est-ce pas ?

- je n'allais tout de même pas attendre jusqu'à la fin, ce que j'avais déjà entendu me suffisait amplement

- tu aurais dû rester, nous n'aurions pas perdu toute ces années

- je ne comprend pas, explique toi supplia Zech une lueur d'espoir au fond du regard

- bien je vais t'expliquer, j'aurais même dû le faire dès ma conversation avec Wufei terminée, mais si ça ne te dérange pas j'aimerais que l'on revienne à cette fameuse journée car pour t'expliquer les tenants et les aboutissants de cette histoire, je dois reprendre du début, je te serais donc très reconnaissants de ne pas m'interrompre pendant toute la durée de mon récit, tu devrais t'asseoir j'en ai pour un petit moment.

Zech s'exécuta sans rien dire et prit place sur le fauteuil qui se trouvait derrière le bureau de Relena, quant à Treize il avait délibérément tourné le dos à son ami, préférant regarder par la fenêtre afin de mieux trouver ses mots sans avoir peur de se perdre dans le regard bleu azur de l'héritier Peacecraft ce qui il le savait l'empêcherait de continuer son récit.

Réfléchissant quelques instants il se décida à commencer son récit, ressentant le regard de son ami posé sur lui

***********************FLASH BACK**********************

Treize venait d'arriver au petit Trianon pour se détendre d'une journée qui avait été particulièrement difficile. Il s'installa sur le banc qui faisait face au parterre de rose, il aimait cet endroit, calme, reposant, en ces temps de guerre il était difficile au Général de pouvoir prendre un moment pour décompresser, et les quelques moments de détente qu'il pouvait s'accorder c'est ici au milieu des roses qu'il les passait. Il était en pleine lecture, lorsqu'il sentit une présence derrière lui

- Wufei quelle surprise dit-il sans se retourner.

- comment savait-tu que c'était moi lui demanda le jeune chinois

- il n'y a que Zech et toi qui connaissiez cet endroit, et comme Merquise est en réunion, il ne reste que toi. Mais dis-moi j'espère que tu ne viens pas pour faire un duel, tu peux déjà te considérer comme vainqueur, car je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de me battre

- je ne suis pas venu pour ça, je dois te parler

- très bien je t'écoute répondit Treize intrigué par les paroles du pilote de shenlong

- j'ai appris que tu devais te rendre à Milan pour une inspection d'une des bases d'Oz, si tu y vas tu risques d'être tué, les rebelles vous y attendent, je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose

- ce n'est pas la première fois que les rebelles essaient d'attenter à ma vie, rassure toi je n'ai pas envie de mourir, mais toi jeune dragon pourquoi cet intérêt particulier pour ma personne aurais-tu peur que quelqu'un d'autre me tue à ta place ?

- pas du tout répondit le chinois un peu vexé 

- de toute façon les rebelles ou les pilotes de Gundam, je ne vois pas la différence, votre rêve à tous c'est de m'anéantir et Oz avec

- c'est peut-être vrai pour les autres, mais moi je pense différemment je voudrais te dire que…

Mais Wufei ne put terminer sa phrase sa gorge se serrait, il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Il voulu s'enfuir mais Treize le rattrapa

- excuse moi j'ai exagéré. Mais tu pleure… ah vraiment vous les adolescents, il faudrait vous endurcir un peu plus

Wufei cessa immédiatement de pleurer sa tristesse se transforma en rage et il s'adressa au Général d'un voix emprunt de colère et d'amertume

- Treize comment peux-tu être aussi cruel, tu n'est qu'un imbécile, tu te moques de moi, alors que je t'aime et que je suis amoureux de toi depuis plusieurs mois

Réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire il resta pétrifier quelques secondes ne sachant plus quoi dire. C'est ce moment que choisi Treize pour lui parler de ce ton froid et arrogant qu'il lui connaissait, mais qu'il n'avait jamais employé avec lui.

- Wufei ! Cesse de faire l'enfant. Comment peux-tu parler de sentiments, tu n'es encore qu'un adolescent de 15 ans, je sais que malgré ton jeune âge tu as déjà été marié et que la perte de ton épouse ta poussée dans cette guerre, mais ce n'est pas sérieux, ce n'est qu'un caprice et rien de plus. Écoutes bien ce que je vais te dire, pour moi tu restera mon éternel ami et rien d'autre ai-je été suffisamment clair ?

En entendant ces mots Wufei fit face à Treize et lui envoya son poing sur la figure avant de s'enfuir en courant.

**********************FIN DU FLASH BACK**********************

Treize resta encore quelques instant face à la fenêtre, puis se retourna vers Zech pour le voir perdu dans ses pensées n'ayant aucune réaction, l'ex- général ne put s'empêcher d'admirer les traits fin du visage de l'héritier Peacecraft, combien de fois l'avait-il admiré sachant que celui-ci ne pouvait le voir, il avait toujours eu beaucoup de mal à analyser ses sentiments pour Zech, Wufei ce jour là lui avait fait réaliser que seul Zech Merquise ou Milliardo Peacecraft (_l'un et l'autre ne faisant qu'une même personne, mais pourtant si différente)_ comptait pour lui et cette prise de conscience avait été une véritable révélation.

Zech releva la tête vers Treize le regarda droit dans les yeux et posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis tant d'années.

- pourquoi n'avoir pas répondu à l'attente de Wufei ?

- lorsque Wufei m'a faite sa déclaration, j'ai eu un déclic, j'étais effectivement amoureux, mais pas de lui, c'est seulement à ce moment là que je l'ai compris. Après son départ je me suis mis à réfléchir sur ce que je devais faire et si j'allais me déclarer à la personne que j'aimais plus que tout, mais j'ai manqué de courage

- et maintenant qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de te déclarer

- je crois qu'il est trop tard, et que j'ai attendu trop longtemps

Zech se leva de son fauteuil et vint se planté devant Treize pour lui faire face. Il plongea de nouveau ses deux iris bleu dans les prunelles marron de son ex-commandant en attente d'une réponse. _'' je t'en prie Treize pensa Zech dis le moi ne laisses pas ton orgueil prendre le dessus, parle moi, ne reste pas là sans rien dire, c'est insupportable. Donne nous une chance. Tu l'as ta seconde chance, tu n'as rien dit la première fois alors fais-le maintenant, pour toi, pour moi, pour nous ''_

- il n'est jamais trop tard dit Zech le regard suppliant

Treize qui faisait face à son ami s'avança vers lui réduisant la distance qui les séparait, il prit le visage de l'héritier Peacecraft entre ses mains, approcha ses lèvres de la bouche de Zech et y déposa un baiser tout emprunt de douceur et de passion. Treize dans ce doux baiser avait voulu faire comprendre à Zech tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui.

L'ex commandant de White Fang rompit à regret le baiser de l'ex-général, bien sûr Treize par ce baiser si passionné avait en quelque sorte répondu a ses attentes, mais il ne lui avait toujours rien dit.

Treize surprit par ce brusque arrêt regarda son futur petit ami l'air inquiet, mais ce qu'il lu dans les yeux de celui-ci le fit sourire et décida de s'amuser un peu en taquinant le jeune homme qui se trouvait dans ses bras.

- tu veux peut-être que j'arrête, je comprend excuse moi je ne recommencerai plus dit Treize d'un ton sérieux.

Zech qui n'avait pas vu le sourire malicieux qui se dessinait au coin des lèvres de Treize, prit peur que celui-ci n'est mal interprété son geste, il se lança dans un monologue pour le plus grand plaisir de Treize

- Treize ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je voulais seulement que tu me dises que tu m'aimes comme moi je t'aime. Je ne supporterais pas que tu ne m'aimes pas, tu es toute ma vie, j'attends ce moment depuis si longtemps. Tu sais depuis de nombreuses années j'ai espéré qu'un jour tu viendrais vers moi et qu'enfin tu te déclarerais, lorsque je t'ai vu avec Trowa si proche l'un de l'autre, je suis devenu fou de chagrin et de jalousie, j'ai même eu des envies de meurtre envers Trowa mais je me suis dit que je n'avais aucun droit sur toi.

La seule chose que je veuille à présent c'est d'être avec toi pour toujours et…

Treize l'interrompit en posant un doigt sur sa bouche

- Zech murmura l'aîné des Kushrenada je t'aime aussi de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme, je n'envisage pas un seul instant de vivre ma vie sans toi. Je sais que j'aurais dû te l'avouer il y a plusieurs années, par ma faute nous avons perdu tout ce temps, je compte bien me rattraper. Et sachez une chose monsieur Peacecraft je n'ai pas l'intention de vous laissez partir un jour. A présent il n'y a plus que toi et moi maintenant et pour toujours.

Rassuré par les paroles de l'homme de sa vie Zech se laissa emporté par le tourbillon des émotions qui commençaient à envahir tout son être, Treize avait recommencé à l'embrasser il déposait de léger baiser sur ses paupières, ses joues il finit par capturer ses lèvres pour un baiser des plus passionné, avant de descendre vers son cou. Zech émit un soupir de contentement, toutes ses années de frustration c'étaient envolées, ils ne leur restaient plus que cette passion qui les faisaient vibrer de tout leur être. Treize commença à dévêtir son futur amant, mais s'arrêta et demanda.

- Zech si tu veux on peut attendre, ce n'est peu-être pas l'endroit rêvé pour notre première fois.

Zech leva la tête vers Treize passa ses bras autour de son cou et lui murmura à l'oreille qu'il n'attendrait pas plus longtemps pour concrétiser cette union et pour confirmer ses paroles il poussa son futur amant sur le canapé qui se trouvait derrière lui et commença par enlever la veste et la chemise de Treize, il regarda un bref instant celui-ci et l'amour qu'il lu dans ses yeux, l'incita à continuer, Zech couvrait Treize de baiser partant de sa bouche, descendant vers son torse puis vice versa, ce qui eut pour effet de tirer des râles de plaisirs à l'ex-général. Celui-ci ne voulant pas être en reste fit voler les vêtements du jeune homme ainsi que les siens. Treize plaqua alors Zech sur le dos et entreprit de partir à la découverte de son corps '' Dieu ! Ce qu'il est magnifique pensa Treize ''. Les deux jeunes amants étaient à la découverte de leur corps, se caressant avec volupté, s'embrassant avec une fougue difficilement contenue, leur envie devenait de plus en plus grandissante, Treize ne voulant pas aller trop vite ralentit le rythme de ses caresses, mais Zech l'en empêcha et resserra son étreinte en passant ses bras autour du cou de son amour pour l'attirer plus prêt de lui afin de lui murmurer d'une toute petite voix _''aime-moi je t'en prie, c'est toi que j'ai toujours attendu, , je veux que l'amour que nous éprouvons l'un pour l'autre soit concrétisé par cet acte d'amour. Viens, je veux t'appartenir maintenant et pour le reste de ma vie, je ne veux pas attendre plus longtemps.'' _

Bouleversé par les paroles de l'homme de sa vie Treize concrétisa leur union.

Un peu plus tard, épuisé par leurs ébats amoureux Treize et Zech toujours serré dans les bras l'un de l'autre se décidèrent à se rhabiller Zech après avoir finit de se vêtir poussa un cris d'exclamation en regardant l'heure qu'affichait sa montre.

- Deux heures, Treize ! Nous sommes ici depuis deux heures et la réunion, bon sang les autres vont nous tuer.

- ne t'inquiète pas pour la réunion soit elle est terminée, soit ils sont encore en pleine négociations.

- comment ça demanda Zech l'air surprit

- Trowa, comme tu l'as dit est un Kushrenada, et puis de toute façon c'était lui qui devait défendre nos intérêts, vu qu'il c'est occupé seul du dossier

- tu veux dire que ton frère et toi vous m'avez piégé, je devrais être furieux, mais comment le pourrais-je, mais tu ne perd rien pour attendre mon amour, ma vengeance sera très très douce crois-moi .(et il déposa un baiser furtif sur les lèvres de son amant )

Treize partit dans un grand éclat de rire suivit par Zech pas rancunier de s'être fait piéger de la sorte. Treize qui allait sortir du bureau de Relena, fut rattrapé par Zech qui prit d'une angoisse soudaine posa une question.

- et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait, on ne peut pas leur dire comme ça tout d'un coup, eh bien nous avons résolu notre problème, nous nous aimons et nous allons faire notre vie ensemble.

- pourquoi pas ton idée n'est pas si mauvaise rétorqua Treize,( mais devant la mine déconfite de son amant Treize le rassura ), ne t'inquiète pas le moment venu nous leur diront. Pour l'instant ce qui me préoccupe c'est autre chose.

- Ah je vois de quoi tu veux parler, ou plutôt de qui, Trowa et Heero, mon petit doigt me dit que ça ne vas pas être un partie de plaisir, les connaissant tous les deux, des nuits blanches nous attendent.

Treize acquiesça de la tête, l'aîné des Kushrenada connaissait la détermination de son jeune frère, mais Heero Yui était lui aussi déterminé, alors comme l'avait dit Zech les jours à venir allaient être très difficile à vivre, mais après tout peut-être pas la preuve ses retrouvailles avec Zech c'était déroulé sans heurts. Il fallait espérer qu'il en serait de même pour les deux ex-pilote.

****

Voilà j'ai fini le chap 3, bon d'accord dans le chap. précédent je devais faire évoluer la relation entre 1+3, j'ai changé d'avis mais rassurez-vous je vais m'occuper d'eux dans le prochain chapitre promis. J'allais oublier je voulais faire une scène YAOI entre 13et 6, mais en ce moment je suis encore sous l'influence St Valentin, alors mon imagination reste très romantique

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Dites moi ce que vous en pensé laissez moi un mail avec vos impressions

BIG BISES

MAKENA


	4. des secrets et des malentendus

TITRE :SECONDE CHANCE

AUTEUR : MAKENA

E-MAIL : devonmakena@aol.com

****

DISCLAMERS : les G.Boys ne sont pas à moi, vous connaissez la suite, par contre dans ce chapitre vous allez découvrir un nouveau personnage (c'est mon Disclamer à moi), CYANNE et MEIKO

RESUME : Treize et trowa sont frère, je vous laisse imaginer la tête des autres. Heero a retrouvé Trowa malgré les embûches semées par le pilote 03. Après une brève explication, les deux pilotes se rendent à l'Ambassade et Trowa annonce au reste de ses amis que 13 est son frère. On assiste aussi aux retrouvailles entre Treize et Zech qui finissent par se réconcilier.

CHAPITRE 4

Treize et Zech venaient de sortir du bureau de Relena, et se dirigeaient vers la salle de conférence, lorsqu'ils aperçurent Heero, Duo, Trowa et Quatre qui sortaient de la pièce, ils s'avancèrent vers les quatre ex-pilotes afin de savoir si la réunion c'était bien déroulée.

- Trowa demanda Treize comment c'est passé la réunion ?

- très bien lui répondit celui-ci, mais je pensais quand même que tu ferais ton apparition avant la fin. Votre absence à tous les deux n'est pas passée inaperçue. Malgré tout j'ai réussi à obtenir que la colonie L3 soit le principal fournisseur de Titanium, en fait j'ai réussi à convaincre les autres représentants des colonies de créer un consortium regroupant les principales ressources dont nous disposons dans l'espace, ce qui facilitera les échanges commerciaux puisque désormais chaque colonies aura la charge d'un seul secteur d'activité.

- tu as fait ça lui demanda Treize complètement interloqué. Tu as vraiment réussis à les mettre tous d'accord.

- heu oui répondit le jeune homme un peu gêné, je n'aurais pas dû peut-être, j'aurais dû te consulter avant de prendre cette décision l'air soudain inquiet.

- c'est une blague Trowa coupa Treize, je n'osais même pas imaginer que nous puissions obtenir un jour une totale coopération de la part des autres dirigeants. Ce que tu es arrivé à faire aujourd'hui relève du miracle, rappelle-moi de t'envoyer plus souvent défendre nos intérêts. Mais comment as-tu fais pour réussir ce miracle ?

Trowa se lança dans un long récit résumant tant bien que mal les aboutissants de cette réunion. Après avoir écouté les différents dirigeants présents lors de l'assemblée l'idée lui était venue suite à une réflexion de Duo disant ''_qu'au lieu de défendre individuellement leurs idées ils auraient mieux fait de se consulter avant, ce qui aurait éviter les répétitions''. _

Lorsque vint son tour de prendre la parole, il demanda une interruption de vingt minutes afin de consulter les autres dirigeants des colonies, c'est alors qu'il leur exposa l'idée de se regrouper en un consortium afin de répartir l'exploitation de leur ressources permettant ainsi de ne pas se disperser, et de ne pas agir de façon désordonnée. Trouvant cette idée très judicieuse elle fut acceptée par tous, chacun congratulant l'esprit d'initiative du plus jeune des Kushrenada. Il fut décidé d'un commun accord que Quatre Raberba Winner prendrait la tête du consortium Trowa ne voulant pas assumer cette charge _''pour raisons personnelles avait-il répondu ''_. Il avait cependant accepté d'être suppléant en l'absence de Quatre.

De retour dans la salle de conférence Trowa fit part aux autres personnalités présente de la décision qui venait d'être prise quelques instants auparavant. Lorsqu'il eut finit son discours il fut applaudit et l'assemblée se termina par un vote à l'unanimité clôturant par la même le débat.

Treize n'en revenait toujours pas, Zech de son côté était tout aussi admiratif de l'exploit réaliser par l'ancien pilote de Heavyarms, Treize pouvait être fier de son jeune frère.

- et toi demanda soudain Trowa comment c'est passé tes retrouvailles avec Zech ?

Treize prit son jeune frère par l'épaule afin de l'éloigner du reste du groupe pour lui parler plus librement.

- tout va bien tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter lui répondit Treize, Zech et moi nous nous sommes expliqués, en fait…

- je ne veux rien savoir coupa Trowa, j'imagine très bien, en général il ne te faut pas deux heures pour t'expliquer avec quelqu'un, tu es plutôt du genre expéditif que ce soit Zech où un autre. Alors pitié épargne moi les détails, d'ailleurs tu devrais refaire ton nœud de cravate, il est de travers.

- très drôle Trowa répliqua l'ex-général, par contre nous préférons attendre avant d'officialiser notre relation.

- oui, je comprend, de toute façon cette histoire ne regarde que vous.

- parlant de relation que vas tu faire avec Yui ? Je suppose que tu as déjà une idée de la façon dont tu allais t'y prendre avec lui, je doute que cela se passe aussi bien que moi avec Zech. Je dois quand même te mettre en garde sur un point _(l'air soudain soucieux)._

- je ne comprend pas ?

- j'ai appris par Zech que Heero voyait quelqu'un régulièrement en fait il s'absente tous les Week-end part le vendredi en début d'après midi, et ne rentre que le lundi en fin d'après midi.

- ça ne veux rien dire dit soudain Trowa l'air complètement paniqué, on travaille maintenant ensemble depuis deux ans et je n'ai rien remarqué. Pour ses absences Relena les a toujours justifiée.

- c'est là que se situe le problème, Zech est chargé de la sécurité et en tant que tel il a accès à la base de données des communications téléphonique. Il était à la recherche d'un enregistrement, lorsqu'il est tombé par hasard sur une communication que Relena avait oubliée de supprimer. Apparemment il était question d'une conversation entre Heero et Relena, _celui-ci la remerciant de sa discrétion, et d'avoir facilité ses déplacements et Relena lui répondant qu'ils ne pourraient pas continuer ainsi, et qu'un jour, l'un et l'autre devraient bien prendre conscience que vivre comme ils le faisaient depuis trois ans, n'était pas la bonne solution._

Trowa n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'Heero et Zech s'approchaient d'eux, mettant fin prématurément à leur discutions. Trowa eut cependant le temps de glisser un _''ne t'en fais pas, je vais essayer d'en savoir plus sur cette histoire, on en reparle plus tard''._

- Treize interpella Zech, Quatre souhaiterait te voir, apparemment tu as oublié de signer quelques documents

- bien, je te suis, Trowa ! Tu m'appelles dans la soirée, j'attends ton coup de fil

Treize suivit Zech qui s'arrêta plus loin pour lui faire face.

- quelque chose ne va pas demanda Zech

- j'ai parlé à Trowa de la discussion entre ta sœur et Heero, et j'ai peur que cette histoire n'affecte mon frère, je commence à bien le connaître, il ne lâchera pas Yui tant qu'il ne saura pas la fin de cette histoire

- je pense à une chose dit Zech, nous pourrions demander à Relena de nous en dire plus, elle acceptera peut-être.

- oui c'est une idée répondit Treize, attendons d'abord de voir ce qui va se passer entre ces deux là on n'interviendra si la situation dégénère

Trowa pendant ce temps là faisait face à un Heero qui était en pleine conversation avec Duo _(enfin ! Entendons par là duo qui n'arrêtait pas de parler et Heero qui répondait par des hm…oui…non…ok…si j'ai des nouvelles je t'en informerais, non je n'ai pas oublié son anniversaire oui j'ai pensé aux cadeaux, Duo tu me fatigues, pour finir par un salut à plus)._

Décidément le pilote 01 était toujours aussi peu bavard ne répondant que par le stricte minimum, la soirée promettait d'être longue à cette allure le jeune Kushrenada pensa qu'il n'arriverait peut-être pas à faire flancher le pilote du wing, enfin maintenant il était trop tard pour reculer.

- Heero ! Demanda Trowa si tu n'as plus rien à faire ici, est-ce que tu pourrais me déposer chez moi, Treize est avec Zech et d'après ce que j'ai comprit il passe la soirée chez lui, si tu veux, tu peux rester dîner avec moi.

- ça me va, et puis je suppose que tu veux que nous discutions n'est-ce pas ?

- quelque chose comme ça répondit Trowa

- bien allons-y

Les deux jeunes hommes venaient d'arriver à la résidence des Kushrenada, le trajet n'avait pas duré plus de vingt minutes. Trowa se dirigea dans le salon suivit par un Heero dont la proximité d'un certain pilote aux yeux d'émeraude le rendait de plus en plus nerveux. 

Connaissant bien les goût du pilote aux yeux bleu Trowa lui servit une vodka orange, et un gin tonic pour lui-même. Ils étaient tous les deux assis l'un en face de l'autre attendant que l'un deux fasse le premier pas. Ce fut Trowa qui se lança le premier

- alors, dis-moi que compte tu faire de tes congés, Relena m'a dit qu'il te restait encore deux semaines de vacances. C'est surprenant jamais je n'aurais imaginé que tu puisses les accepter, tu as donc des projets ?

- eh bien… oui je pars dans quelques heures.

- tu…tu pars dans quelques heures, Heero, je pensais que nous aurions le temps de discuter, avant la réunion nous nous étions mis d'accord. Tu avais…

- je sais, au départ je devais même passer un peu de temps avec Duo, nous avions prévu de partir dans 2 jours faire un tour d'Europe coupa Heero seulement j'ai un imprévu on m'attend ailleurs et … bon sang ce n'est pas facile, je ne sais pas comment te le dire. Depuis que la guerre est finie il s'est passé dans ma vie des changements que même moi je n'aurais pu imaginer. Voilà…

La sonnerie du téléphone retenti ce qui eut pour effet d'interrompre le monologue que s'apprêtait à faire Heero, Trowa agacé par le téléphone fit signe à Heero qu'il pouvait continuer et que Dominique prendrait le message, mais le perfect soldier n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que le major d'homme frappait à la porte du salon.

L'ex pilote de Heavyarms était au comble de la fureur il se dirigea vers la porte l'ouvrit violemment avant de s'en prendre au pauvre Dominique.

- Dominique s'il vous plaît prenez le message et ne nous dérangez plus.

- je suis désolé votre excellence c'est un appel pour Monsieur Yui et c'est très important.

- merci Dominique, dit Heero je vais prendre l'appel à côté, Trowa excuse moi je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Heero quitta la pièce suivi par Dominique, laissant un Trowa désemparé se demandant ce que le pilote avait pu lui cacher depuis de si nombreuses années sans que lui ne s'en aperçoive. Et ces paroles qu'il venait de prononcer, ce pouvait-il que Treize eut raison et qu'effectivement il avait bien quelqu'un dans sa vie, il voulait en avoir le cœur net.

Trouvant que la conversation téléphonique de son petit soldat s'éternisait, il se décida à quitté le salon pour aller à sa rencontre voir s'il y avait un problème, approchant du bureau de son frère il entendit alors Heero prononcer quatre mots, quatre mots qui lui brisèrent le cœur.

- Aishiteru Tenshi**(1)**, oui c'est promis je serais là demain matin à ton réveil, non…je n'oublierais pas, Je prends l'avion dans deux heures, alors un peu de patience. Allez passe une bonne nuit. Je t'aime et Heero raccrocha

Le pilote aux yeux de glace se retourna, et fut surprit de voir Trowa dans l'encadrement de la porte, celui- était devenu blême il avait du mal à se contenir. Heero de son côté avait le teint aussi blême que son ami.

- tu peux m'expliquer dit Trowa avec au fond des yeux une lueur assassine

- Trowa je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes comme ça.

- que j'apprennes ce que je sais déjà, tu es surpris que je sois au courant lança Trowa _avec une rage qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à cacher_. Figure toi que Zech a trouvé un enregistrement d'une conversation entre sa sœur et toi. Je ne voulais pas y croire, mais force est de constater que j'ai été bien naïf. Je pensais que je te connaissais. Finalement tu n'es pas différents des autres, personnes que tu critiques pour leur manque de franchise… " DIS MOI HEERO _(hurla Trowa) _JOUER AVEC LES SENTIMENTS DES AUTRES FAIT AUSSI PARTIS DE TON CONDITIONNEMENT, OU C'EST PAR PLAISIR QUE TU LES PIÉ TINES. J'ESPÈ RE QUE LA PERSONNE AVEC LAQUELLE TU VIS EST CONSCIENTE DE CE QUE TU ES REELLEMENT, A SAVOIR UNE ETRE CYNIQUE, FROID, ET J'EN PASSE….DES PAROLES D'AMOUR ! LAISSES MOI RIRE, JE SUIS SUR QUE TU N'EN CONNAIS MEME PAS LA SIGNIFICATION " , et…

Trowa n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le pilote du Wing venait de le gifler afin de le calmer.

- Bakarashii**(2)**, ne parle pas de ce que tu ne sais pas, et de ce que tu ne connais pas. Alors voilà tout ce que tu penses de moi, parfait je sais à quoi m'en tenir, remarque il vaut mieux que ça arrive maintenant, ça nous évite une erreur à tous les deux. Et dire que j'étais prêt à changer.

- prêt à changer quoi Heero ? de partenaire, ou bien tu comptais te partager entre nous deux. Dis-moi, c'est ça ta conception de l'amour.

- je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça murmura Heero avec un air triste au fond des yeux. Je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire.

Ne pouvant en supporter davantage Heero sorti de la pièce en claquant la porte derrière lui laissant Trowa complètement anéanti. _''Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit pensa Trowa je n'aurais pas dû lui dire tout ça, j'aurais dû le laisser s'expliquer, quant il est parti il y avait une telle tristesse au fond de ses yeux, je l'ai vraiment blessé''._

On frappa doucement à la porte, pensant que c'était Heero qui revenait Trowa sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine, il se précipita vers la porte pour l'ouvrir, mais ce n'était pas le pilote 01 c'était…

- Quatre ! Mais que fais-tu ici ?

- je suis venue pour te voir, j'ai ressenti que quelque chose n'allait pas alors je suis venu… C'est…Heero n'est-ce pas ?

- il est parti, je me suis énervé, je n'ai même pas voulu l'écouter, j'ai vraiment été en dessous de tout, et maintenant il est parti, et je ne sais même pas où

- Trowa pourquoi vous êtes vous disputés ? Demanda Quatre

L'ex-pilote de Heavyarms lui raconta avec détails les raisons de leur dispute. Lorsqu'il eut terminé Trowa s'effondra dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Quatre essaya de le réconforter comme il le pouvait, lorsque d'un seul coup l'ancien pilote aux yeux d'émeraude se leva brusquement, se dirigea vers le téléphone et appela Dominique

- Dominique, lorsque Heero a reçut cette communication pourriez-vous me dire si la personne qui lui a téléphoné a laissé son nom ?

- Non excellence, je suis désolé

- merci Dominique répondit Trowa et il raccrocha. Ça valait le coup d'essayer dit le jeune homme en se tournant vers le pilote 04. Mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. Quatre tu voudrais bien m'aider ?

- je suis là pour ça Trowa répondit le jeune Winner avec un grand sourire _(en effet Quatre était rassuré, au lieu de plonger dans un profond désespoir, le jeune empathe avait senti que son ami avait recouvré ses esprits, et qu'il avait l'intention de se battre pour la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui, à savoir un certain ex-pilote aux yeux bleu cobalt)._

Quatre et Trowa recherchait maintenant Heero depuis plus de deux semaines sans résultats, l'ex-pilote de Heavyarms était au bord de la crise de nerf,

__

- deux semaines, Quatre tu te rends compte, ça fait deux semaines qu'on le cherche et rien répliqua Trowa, toujours aussi énervé. Treize et Zech ont questionné Relena, mais elle ne veut rien dire. Tous ce qu'elle leur a répondu c'est que si Heero lui téléphonait elle lui laisserait un message pour l'informer qu'on le cherchait. Je suis bien avancé, et maintenant que vais-je faire ?

- Trowa demanda Quatre a tu téléphoné à Duo ? Tu sais malgré leur différences ils sont quand même proche peut-être qu'il sait où se trouve Heero, si tu veux je peux lui téléphoner.

- oui c'est une bonne idée, avec toi il sera plus à l'aise et il ne pourra pas te mentir

- Trowa dit Quatre, Duo ne ment jamais

- Non il ne ment pas, cependant il ne dit pas tout, mais avec toi il ne pourra rien dissimuler. En attendant je vais aller voir Treize, il a peut-être apprit quelque chose de nouveau.

Quatre lui sourit en pensant qu'effectivement son ami avait raison Duo ne mentait jamais, mais il lui arrivait de taire certaines vérités. Ils composa donc le numéro de la personne qu'il considérait comme son frère, et attendit au bout de quelques instants une voix lui répondit :

- bonjour, vous êtes bien chez Duo Maxwell

- Hilde c'est toi demanda Quatre 

- hé ! Salut Quatre, comment ça va ?

- bien merci, et toi ?

- ça va, si tu cherches Duo il n'est pas là, il est parti chez Wufei et Heero ça fait deux semaines, mais si tu veux la prochaine fois qu'il appel je lui dirais que tu essayait de le contacter. Quatre t'es toujours là ? Allô….

Quatre était abasourdit, alors comme ça Heero et Wufei habitaient ensemble, ça n'avait pas de sens, et Duo pourquoi était-il lui aussi parti les rejoindre décidément cette histoire devenait de plus en plus bizarre. Prenant quelques secondes pour réfléchir il se dit que peut-être Hilde pourrait lui en apprendre un peu plus.

- désolé Hilde je réfléchissais, dis moi tu sais pourquoi Duo est parti rejoindre Heero ?

- d'après ce que j'ai compris, ils avaient prévus de passer leur vacances ensembles

- tu veux dire que Duo et Heero ont remis ça ?

- non, non, ils sont simplement amis, 

- et Wufei demanda Quatre, tu sais que personne n'avait de ses nouvelles, Heero n'a jamais rien dit à ce sujet, il viennent de se retrouver ?

-…

- Hilde, ce n'est pas la peine de te taire, je sens très bien que tu me caches quelque chose, alors je te conseil de me le dire.

- tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que Wufei et Heero ne se sont pas quittés depuis la fin de la guerre. Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux t'en dire plus, j'ai promis de ne rien dire. Par contre si toi aussi tu es en congé, je connais un endroit où tu pourrais passer tes vacances, c'est en Suisse une petite ville du nom de Lugano, emmène Trowa avec toi, je suis sûre que cette ville vous plairait.

- je te remercie Hilde, je crois que je vais suivre ton conseil. Bon je te laisse, j'ai pas mal de choses à faire, prends soin de toi. Au revoir;

Quatre raccrocha l'air satisfait enfin il savait où se trouvait Heero, le fait qu'il se trouve avec Duo n'avait rien d'inquiétant durant la guerre les deux jeunes hommes avaient partagés des moments d'intimité, comme lui et Trowa d'ailleurs, mais c'était du passé. A présent c'était une amitié très forte qui les liaient les uns aux autres.

Mais qu'en était il des relations entre Heero et Wufei ? Il devrait le savoir avant d'en parler à Trowa,_''je ne sais pas comment réagira Trowa si Heero et Wufei sont ensemble, pensa Quatre, il vaut mieux attendre, pour lui parler de Chang, je lui dirait simplement que Duo est avec Heero, j'aviserais plus tard''._

Quatre perdu dans ses pensés n'avait pas entendu Trowa qui venait de revenir.

- Quatre …appela Trowa il y a un problème ?… Quatre tu m'écoutes ?

- ah Trowa ! J'ai de bonnes nouvelles, je sais où se trouve Heero

- vraiment, où est-il ?

- avec Duo ils sont en Suisse dans la ville de Lugano, Hilde m'a dit qu'ils avaient décidé de prendre un peu de vacances ensemble, ils ont fait un mini tour d'Europe. Duo a téléphoné hier soir à Hilde en lui disant qu'ils arriveraient demain chez Heero à Lugano… Dis moi Trowa ! Tu savais qu'Heero possédait une propriété en Suisse ?

- non je n'étais pas au courant, tu me l'apprends. Par contre, je vois que rien n'a changé depuis la guerre, c'est toujours auprès de Duo qu'il se réfugie quand quelque chose ne va pas.

- Trowa, lui dit Quatre, tu sais bien qu'il n'y a plus rien entre eux depuis longtemps, ils sont justes bons amis, comme nous, et puis c'est toi qui m'a dit qu'ils devaient faire le tour de l'Europe ensemble ?

- tu as raison, je sais très bien qu'il n'y a rien entre eux, mais je commence à me demander si je ne devrais pas……

- Trowa coupa Quatre ne me dis pas que tu comptes abandonner ?

Trowa ne répondit pas à la demande de son ami, pendant ces quinze derniers jours il n'avait pas arrêté de se poser mille et une question sur son ami, sur son comportement, il connaissait bien Heero du moins il le croyait, et au fur et à mesure de ses recherches, il découvrait de plus en plus de choses qu'ils n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer et pour enfoncer un peu plus l'épine qui c'était enfoncé dans son cœur voilà qu'il découvrait qu'il avait et ce depuis plusieurs années une propriété en Suisse. A quoi bon s'attacher à une personne qui ne veux rien dévoiler de sa vie.

Là c'était vraiment trop. La douleur qui compressait son cœur, la tristesse au fond de son âme autant de sentiments qu'il n'arrivait plus à refouler, remonta à la surface.

La douleur de son ami était si intense que le jeune empathe posa sa main sur sa bouche prit soudain par un besoin d'hurler. Essayant de retrouver son calme, sans pour autant alarmer Trowa qui lui tournait le dos, Quatre réussit à remonter ses barrières Psychiques avant que le pilote aux yeux d'émeraude ne s'aperçoive de quelques choses

-TROWA cria Quatre REMUE TOI IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE TU LAISSES TOMBER, EN TOUT CAS PAS SANS UNE EXPLICATION.

VA PREPARER TES AFFAIRES ON PART CE SOIR. JE N'ACCEPTERAI AUCUN REFUS, ME SUIS-JE BIEN FAIS COMPRENDRE ?

Trowa n'en revenait pas Quatre Raberba Winner venait d'élever la voix, et contre lui. Un petit sourire apparut au coin de ses lèvres, l'ex-pilote de sandrock avait raison il fallait qu'il sache à quoi s'en tenir, s'il ne faisait rien il le regretterait toute sa vie

- très bien Quatre, tu m'a convaincu, allons-y ! je préviens Treize de mon départ et nous pourrons partir

- pas la peine, nous l'appellerons de l'aéroport, j'ai toujours un avion à ma disposition, et pour l'hébergement, _(Quatre connaissant bien Trowa avait anticipé la prochaine question) _ma famille possède également un chalet en Suisse à quelques kilomètre de Lugano, je n'y vais jamais car….

- oui je sais coupa Trowa tu n'aimes pas le froid, et non _(comme pour répondre à une question muette qu'aurait posé son ami) _je ne pense pas que si tu y était allé plus souvent tu aurais certainement su qu'Heero avait lui aussi une résidence dans ce coin. Bon puisque tu sembles avoir tout réglé dans ta petite tête, on peut-y aller. Je me demande quand même ce que je vais bien encore découvrir ?

Quatre ne répondit pas faisant semblant de ne pas avoir entendu il se dit qu'avant de lui parler de Wufei, il essaierait déjà de joindre Duo, le jeune arabe connaissait bien l'américain, il savait que Duo lui apporterait son aide, et qu'il répondrait à ses questions.

- Ok Trowa allons-y, juste le temps de passer chez moi récupérer mon passeport, et demain nous chercherons Heero à Lugano.

Au même moment dans la ville de Lugano deux jeunes hommes dans un 4x4 venaient de pénétrer dans une propriété. Ils remontaient une immense allée peuplée de chêne de chaque côté qui formait une arcade, au bout d'un instant ils aperçurent la vaste demeure de style coloniale toute blanche, de style manoir anglais. A chaque fois qu'il venait ici Duo était toujours émerveillé, l'endroit était si apaisant qu'on avait l'impression d'arriver au paradis

- décidément cet endroit est toujours aussi merveilleux déclara Duo, c'est toujours un plaisir d'y revenir

- rien ne t'empêche de venir t'installer ici, rétorqua Heero je connais une certaine personne qui serait très heureuse que tu te décides enfin à franchir l'étape suivante

- je ne sais pas, j'y réfléchis Hee-chan, répondit Duo avec un petit sourire, en fait si toi tu restes définitivement et que tu promet de ne plus partir alors je m'installe sur le champ

- Duo ! Tu es sérieux ?

- tu me connais '' I run, I hide, but I never lie''

- bon alors tu peux téléphoner à Hilde pour qu'elle t'envoie tes affaires, ce matin juste avant de partir, j'ai téléphoné à Relena et j'ai donné ma démission, à présent je suis libre et je compte bien en profiter 

Duo était sous le choc, Heero avait démissionné, il avait enfin comprit que cette vie au sein des Preventers n'était pas faites pour lui. Il avait tellement mieux à faire ici. D'ailleurs Heero avait promis à Cyanne qu'il allait bientôt rester définitivement auprès d'elle. Enfin l'ange de son petit soldat parfait allait être heureuse elle aurait auprès d'elle les personnes qu'elle aimait le plus. Le shinigami esquissa un sourire étrange qui n'échappa pas au Perfect Soldier

- Duo c'est quoi ce sourire

- rien, je pensais juste à une personne qui m'est très chère, Heero rends moi service ne lui dit rien, je veux en profiter un peu

- Duo tu joues avec le feu, mais du moment que tu laisses Cyanne en dehors de ça, je me tairais, mais si toi ou Cyanne commencer vos petites manigances je te renvoie illico sur ta colonie

- méchant ! Parlant de Cyanne comment va-t-elle tu lui a dit que tu avais démissionné je suis sûr qu'elle sera très heureuse, Fei-chan aussi depuis le temps qu'il nous ennui avec ces _''Heero démissionne, Heero tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça, Heero on a besoin de toi ici etc…''_

- non je ne lui ais rien dit je veux lui en faire la surprise, elle ne sait même pas que nous rentrons aujourd'hui_. _Je suis impatient de la voir, elle était tellement triste quand je lui ai annoncé que je ne pouvais pas rentré tout de suite, j'espère que ça lui fera plaisir, je ne veux plus jamais me séparer d'elle ni la blesser.

- elle t'a vraiment changé n'est-ce pas L'iceberg a fondu a son contact, je suis heureux pour vous, mais Hee-chan demanda soudain Duo que vas-tu faire pour Tro-man ?

- je ne ferais rien répondit Heero (avec une voix qui se voulait dure, mais d'où perçait une pointe de tristesse), pas après la façon dont il a réagit, il ne m'a même pas laissé m'expliquer.

Heero qui ne voulait plus parler de Trowa s'enferma de nouveau dans son éternel mutisme, après tout se dit-il nous n'étions peut-être pas fait pour être ensemble, il ne suffit pas d'aimer pour que tout aille bien, et puis il y avait Cyanne, elle était sa vie, son Ange, il ne pouvait pas faire comme ci de rien était, il aimait Trowa, mais il aimait encore plus Cyanne, pas de la même façon, mais face au bonheur que lui apportait son ange, il se dit qu'avec le temps la douleur qu'il ressentait au fond de son cœur lorsqu'il pensait au jeune aux yeux d'émeraude s'amenuiserait et que peut-être, oui peut-être qu'un jour elle disparaîtrait.

- Hee-chan, ne t'inquiète pas Wu, Cyanne et moi on est là, et puisque je vais m'installer avec vous trois, je m'occuperais personnellement de chacun de vous, tu verras je serais une vrai mère poule

- Baka ! répondit Heero, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de te demander de venir t'installer avec nous, à croire que je dois être masochiste, et que vivre avec toi pendant la guerre ne m'a pas servi de leçon.

- Tais-toi Hee-chan, on arrive et je vois une personne qui apparemment savais que tu allais arrivé rétorqua l'ex-pilote 02, pour la surprise c'est fichu.

Heero gara la voiture devant la maison, et descendit, il n'eut pas le temps de refermer la portière que déjà quelqu'un lui sautait dans les bras, le serrant très fort de peur qu'il s'en aille, Heero resserra instinctivement son étreinte heureux de retrouver Cyanne, Dieu ! Qu'elle m'a manqué, son sourire, le parfum vanillé de ses cheveux, le goût sucré de sa peau, comment ais-je fais pour ne pas m'apercevoir plus tôt que ma place était ici, avec elle et non chez les Preventers, pour une fois Relena avait raison, je ne pouvais pas continuer à vivre de la sorte. Mais maintenant c'est terminé, Cyanne et moi nous allons enfin pouvoir vivre sans plus jamais devoir nous séparer.

- Otou-san**(3)** ! Tu es enfin rentré, ze suis contente dit Cyanne

- moi aussi Tenshi, tu sais j'ai une surprise pour toi, à partir de maintenant nous ne serons plus jamais séparé, j'ai démissionné, et je peux rester tout le temps avec toi

- c'est vrai papa, tu restes avec moi et tonton Wu-wu

- oui c'est vrai dit Duo qui était resté en retrait jusque là, ton père a décidé qu'il s'amuserait mieux avec toi et Fei-fei

- Oji-san**(4) **Duo, tu es là aussi, chouette, on va pouvoir zoué à embêter tonton Wu-wu

- C'est Wufei Cyanne, et toi en désignant Duo du doigt, je te conseille de ne pas mettre des idées farfelues dans la tête de cette enfant sinon gare à toi Maxwell

Heero contemplait le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui avec ravissement, Cyanne sa fille, un bout de chou de 3ans et demi, espiègle et débordant de vie, de grands yeux d'une couleur gris-bleu si semblable à ceux de sa mère, mais qui rendait son regard aussi impénétrable que celui de son père

un petit minois à faire craquer tous le monde, et en premier Wufei et Duo, les deux anciens pilote n'arrivaient jamais à rien lui refuser, elle faisait d'eux tout ce qu'elle voulait. Wufei un jour que la maîtresse de Cyanne était absente, il avait accepté de jouer les baby-sitters avec les autres ''onna'' comme ils les appelaient rien que pour faire plaisir à la petite fille. Duo non plus n'avait pas été en reste Heero se souvenait que pour ses 3ans Cyanne avait voulu que le jeune homme aux yeux couleur améthyste se déguise en lapin et qu'il l'accompagne déguisé comme ça au supermarché, le pilote 02 c'était exécuté sans rien dire sous le regard mort de rire du pilote 05 qui pour une fois n'était pas le souffre douleur de la fillette.

Cyanne Chang Yui, la prunelle de ses yeux, son bébé adoré, son Ange tout simplement. _''Meiko pensa t-il tu serais fière de ta fille, elle est débordante de joie, elle est la vie personnifiée, elle te ressemble beaucoup. Il ne lui manque que toi, Si seulement tu étais encore de ce monde, je suis sûre qu'elle serait encore plus heureuse, nous faisons de notre mieux avec Wufei et Duo, et je pense que pour nous l'élever tous les trois fut sans doute la plus grande bataille que nous ayons eu à livrer, mais si tu nous voies d'où tu es, tu peux être rassurée elle est entourée de l'amour de sa famille.''_

- Otou-san setsunai ?**(5)**

- Iie daijoubu Cyanne**(6)**

- excusez moi vous deux coupa Duo vous pourriez pas parler comme tout le monde , je sais pas moi par exemple dans la langue universelle vous savez celle que tout le monde parle, comme ça je pourrais comprendre.

- ben si tu veux tonton Duo, ze veux bien parler comme avec tonton Wu wu mais toi si tu sais pas parler japonais, tu vas à l'école et il te l'apprendront …na ! Mais moi ze parle touzours japonais avec otou-san répliqua la petite fille en lançant un regard made-in Yui version glaçon à Duo

- Pitié pas un 2ème Iceberg lança Duo, ma petite Cyanne je veux bien apprendre a parler japonais, si tu m'aide avec ton père et tonton Fei-fei, parce que ma petite chérie on va avoir du boulot avec ses deux là…. Tu veux bien ?

- MAXWELL s'exclamèrent deux voix en même temps

- on vous à rien demandé à vous deux, dit alors Duo en leur tirant la langue alors c'est OK

- marssé conclut Oji-san Duo, viens zouer avec moi, lui dit-elle en le tirant par le bras

- un vrai gamin celui-là lança Wufei puis reprenant son sérieux il se tourna vers Heero et s'adressa à lui. Alors tu restes c'est sûr, tu ne vas pas changer d'avis, tu comptes bien ne plus partir, tu restes avec Cyanne et moi…

- oui j'ai fais mon choix, je ne reviendrais pas dessus, je reste, auprès de vous. d'ailleurs Duo aussi a décidé de rester, je ne devais pas te le dire, il voulait encore en profiter un peu, mais il avait promis de laisser Cyanne tranquille, il n'a pas tenu parole, t'en pis pour lui.

- Duo maxwell, j'en fais mon affaire, merci pour l'info, je sens que je vais bien m'amuser.

- pitié demanda Heero ne faites pas trop de bruits ce soir il y a une enfant dans cette maison

Wufei esquissa un léger sourire, et émit un long soupir, enfin ils allaient être de nouveau réunis tous ensemble, et cette fois-ci il ne repartirait plus. La famille était enfin au complet. Wufei avait Duo, Cyanne avait Heero, c'était apparemment idyllique, mais Heero lui n'avait personne pensa Wufei.

j'ai terminé le chapitre 4, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Moi c mon préféré mais bon c peut-être pas l'avis de tout le monde, bon maintenant vous savez qu'Heero est papa d'une petite elle est mimi non ?

Allez voir sa fiche elle est jointe à ce chapitre ainsi que celle de Meiko _(on n'en saura plus sur elle dans le prochain chapitre), _vous trouverez, une image que j'ai dessiné représentant ces deux persos _(qui je le rappelle sont à moi) _qu'une description de leur perso.

****

Je voudrais remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont envoyés des E-mails merci, merci beaucoup pour vos encouragements. Ça fait toujours plaisirs de recevoir des compliments, et de savoir que vous aimez ma façon d'écrire, ça ne peux que m'encourager à continuer.

Alors encore une fois MERCI BEAUCOUP POUR VOTRE SOUTIEN

****

BIG BISES

MAKENA

****

**********************************************************************************************************

TRADUCTION

(1)Aishiteru Tenshi: je t'aime mon ange

****

(2)Bakarashii: abruti (ne pas confondre avec Baka qui lui signifie ''idiot'' il y a une petite nuance)

****

(3)Otou-san: papa

****

(4)Oji-san: oncle, tonton

****

(5)Otou-san setsunai: papa tu es triste ?

****

(6)Iie daijoubu Cyanne : non ça va Cyanne


	5. souvenirs du passé

TITRE :SECONDE CHANCE

AUTEUR : MAKENA

E-MAIL : devonmakena@aol.com

**DISCLAMERS : les G.Boys ne sont pas à moi, vous connaissez la suite, par contre dans ce chapitre vous allez découvrir deux nouveaux perso (Disclamer à moi), CYANNE et MEIKO**

RESUME : Treize et Trowa sont frère, je vous laisse imaginer la tête des autres. Heero a retrouvé Trowa malgré les embûches semées par le pilote 03. Après une brève explication, les deux pilotes se rendent à l'Ambassade et Trowa annonce au reste de ses amis que 13 est son frère. On assiste aussi aux retrouvailles entre Treize et Zech qui finissent par se réconcilier. Malheureusement l'explication entre Heero et Trowa tourne court. Les 2 pilotes se quittent sur un malentendu

**SI VOUS VOULEZ VOIR LES FICHES SIGNALETIQUES DE CYANNE ET MEIKO AINSI QUE LEUR PORTRAIT IL FAUT ALLER SUR LE SITE DE KINOCHAN DANS LA PARTIE FANFICTION JE VOUS LAISSE L'ADRESSE DE SON SITE : WWW.nezumineko.fr **

CHAPITRE 5

Quatre et Trowa étaient arrivés la veille au chalet de Quatre, enfin si on pouvait appeler ça un chalet, c'était plutôt une grande maison, ou plus exactement un ancien hôtel que la famille Winner avait transformé en résidence secondaire. Il était tout juste 9h00 et l'ex pilote de Sandrock était déjà levé depuis deux bonnes heures. Passant devant la chambre de Trowa, il frappa à la porte, mais n'obtint pas de réponses, il ouvrit doucement la porte, et s'aperçut que son ami dormait encore _'' qu'il se repose pensa Quatre, je vais faire demander qu'on le laisse dormir, ça me laissera un peu de temps pour prendre contact avec Duo ''_. Il referma la porte, et se dirigea vers son bureau. Quatre composa ensuite le numéro de son ami et attendit. Au bout de quelques secondes, une voix se fit entendre :

- MAXWELL ! prends le portable, c'est le tiens qui viens de sonner

- veux pas répondre, dodo, et toi aussi

- Maxwell, il est allumé

- bon d'accord ! Allô! ici Duo maxwell, je sais pas qui vous êtes, mais là vous tombez mal, j'étais en train de dormir lover dans les bras de mon mamour, alors je veux pas être dérangé, et puis c'est pas une heure pour déranger les gens, et………..

- Duo désolé de vous dérangez, c'est Quatre

- QUATRE ! ………..HURLA DUO, MAIS, MAIS, MAIS……. C'EST PAS……. ENFIN HEU ! SI C'EST TOI, TU…………JE

- Passe-moi le portable, Quatre bonjour c'est Wufei désolé pour Duo, il n'est toujours pas du matin, que pouvons faire pour toi

- Wufei ça fait plaisir de t'entendre, après tant d'années, je ne voulais pas vous déranger, je souhaitais parler avec Duo, nous venons d'arriver avec Trowa……….En fait nous ne sommes pas très loin, ma famille a une résidence dans le coin et…….

- je sais coupa Wufei, je pensais même que tu nous aurais retrouvé Heero et moi il y a bien longtemps, enfin, je suppose que tu n'appelle pas pour parler du bon vieux temps du moins pas pour l'instant n'est-ce pas ?

- en effet, tu dois bien te douter que lorsque j'ai apprit que Heero et toi, vous étiez resté ensemble, et ce depuis la fin de la guerre, il fallait que je sache à quoi m'en tenir, Trowa est mon ami, et je m'inquiète pour lui, ses sentiments pour Heero pourraient lui faire faire des bêtises je pensais que toi et Heero enfin……mais je suis rassuré, la situation entre Duo et toi est très claire. Donc………..

- je comprend coupa Wufei, écoute Quatre il faut que nous parlions, mais pas au téléphone, tu connais la petite chapelle qui se trouve au fond du parc près du Lac ?

- oui je vois très bien 

- bon retrouvons nous là-bas dans une heure, ça te va ? Il faut vraiment faire quelque chose, Heero est rentré de voyage complètement anéanti, si on ne fait rien ces deux là en seront toujours au même point quand il auront des cheveux blancs.

- ok je vous attendrais près de la chapelle, et dis à Duo que je suis vraiment désolé 

Quatre sourit et raccrocha. Il était soulagé de savoir que Duo et Wufei étaient très proches, d'ailleurs en y réfléchissant jamais il n'aurait imaginé les deux pilotes sortir ensemble. C'était le jour et la nuit, Duo avec son tempérament exubérant, et Wufei le grand solitaire, décidément la vie réservait bien des surprises. Une demie-heure plus tard Quatre s'apprêtait à partir quand Trowa fit son entrée dans le bureau de son ami, le voyant sur le point de sortir il l'interrogea

- Quatre où vas-tu ?

- Oh bonjour Trowa, tu as bien dormi ?

- hm

- désolé de ne pas pouvoir te tenir compagnie, mais j'ai un rendez-vous, je ne pense pas en avoir pour longtemps, alors profites en pour te détendre, il y a une piscine chauffé, une salle de sport, ou si tu ……

- ne t'inquiète pas, je trouverai bien à m'occuper, j'attendrais ton retour et nous pourrons commencer à rechercher Heero, pour l'instant je crois que je vais plutôt aller prendre mon petit déjeuner

Quatre regarda Trowa s'éloigner en direction de la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Il était soulagé, l'ex pilote 03 ne lui avait posé aucune question concernant son RDV ''heureusement pensa t-il, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais pu m'en sortir sans lui mentir''. Quatre prit sa veste, sortit de son bureau et se alla retrouver Rachid qui l'attendait afin de le conduire jusqu'au Parc.

Au même moment à l'autre bout de la ville, deux anciens pilotes quittaient leur chambre afin de rejoindre leur 3ème comparse, qui devait déjà avoir fini de déjeuner, longeant le couloir qui menait au grand escalier, Duo n'eut pas le temps de réagir, qu'une tornade du nom de Cyanne venait de lui sauter dessus.

- Ohayou oji san Duo, Ohayou oji san Wufei**(1)**

- Ohayou Tenshi répondirent les deux jeunes hommes

- dis tonton Duo, t'as pas oublié, t'as promis de venir avec moi au parc

- je sais Cyanne, mais j'ai…….

- ne t'inquiète pas Cyanne coupa Wufei, il n'a pas oublié, et c'est même moi qui vous conduis

- YOUPI TONTON WUWU Y VIENT AUSSI, OTOU-SAN !!!!!!OTOU-SAN cria l'enfant en se dirigeant vers la cuisine

Wufei et Duo regardèrent la petite fille dévaler les escaliers afin de rejoindre son père qui se trouvait dans la cuisine, pour lui annoncer la grande nouvelle. Duo se tourna alors vers Wufei et lui dit

- Wu-Chan ! on a rendez-vous avec Quatre, je crois pas que se soit une bonne idée d'emmener Cyanne avec nous, j'imagine que notre petit Quatrounet ne va pas tarir de questions, et je suis pas sûr qu'Hee-chan apprécie

- oui je sais, mais on ne peux pas continuer comme ça, pour l'harmonie de cette famille il faut faire quelques choses, Heero a passé la nuit devant son ordinateur, ça ne lui était plus arrivé depuis la guerre, sa dispute avec Trowa l'a complètement anéanti, et puis en expliquant la situation à Quatre, il saura comment agir avec cet imbécile de Barton, autant que Winner rencontre Cyanne maintenant, il pourra alors se faire une idée, de la situation dans laquelle on se trouve depuis toutes ces années, il est temps que les choses deviennent claires, et que nous arrêtions ces parties de cache-cache. Je pense que nous n'aurions jamais dû vivre en hermite à la mort de Meiko, protéger Cyanne oui, mais la surprotéger du monde c'était une erreur, j'aurais dû être plus ferme avec Yui, et lui dire plus clairement ma façon de penser

- ne te blâme pas Wufei, je suis aussi coupable que toi, moi non plus je n'étais pas spécialement d'accord avec lui, et je n'ai rien dit, j'ai respecté sa décision de cacher Cyanne à tout le monde. Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, ça n'a que trop duré, il faut seulement espérez que Trowa arrivera à comprendre les motivations d'Heero lorsqu'il connaîtra toute la vérité, je ne m'inquiète pas pour Qua-chan, je suis sûr que lui a déjà comprit. Bon on arrête de s'angoisser, et on va déjeuner, c'est qu'avec la nuit que tu m'as fait passée, moi j'ai une faim de loup, besoin de force

- Maxwell gronda Wufei !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- oui, oui moi aussi je t'aime Wu

Duo s'enfuit en courant en direction de la cuisine suivit de près par Wufei. Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner avec Cyanne, Heero ayant juste finit de terminer le sien. Le dit déjeuner se passa dans une ambiance survolté, Duo et Cyanne ayant décidé de jouer avec les nerfs des deux autres, ce fut Heero qui craqua le premier, au grand désespoir de Duo qui voulait que Wufei perde son sang froid

- Wufei accorde moi une faveur supplia Heero, emmène ces deux là au parc, sinon ils vont finir par nous rendre complètement fou

- ouais t'as pas tort, bon vous deux manteaux, et dans la voiture, vite

- bien chef, répondirent deux voix à l'unisson

- bon courage Chang dit Heero

- ce qui me rassure, c'est que demain c'est ton tour Yui rétorqua Wufei

Heero les accompagna jusqu'à la porte, leur fit un signe de la main, les regarda s'éloigner, et rentra en poussant un ''ouf'' de soulagement, heureux de se retrouver enfin seul.

Dans le parc juste en face de la chapelle, Quatre avait prit place sur un banc attendant Wufei et Duo avec impatience. Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre, il vit le 4x4 d'Heero se garer sur le parking, et les vit descendre accompagner d'une petite fille. A la vue de la fillette Quatre fronça les sourcils, il n'eut pas le temps de se poser de questions que les trois occupants de la voiture se trouvait devant lui. Wufei fut le premier à le saluer (duo étant occupé avec Cyanne).

- Quatre content de te revoir lança Wufei, en serrant la main du jeune arabe

- moi aussi Wufei, je me suis inquiété pour toi, mais je suis heureux de constater que tout va bien

Wufei fit un petit sourire en guise de réponse, Duo qui en avait finit avec Cyanne prit celle ci par la main et alla saluer son ami.

- Quatrounet ! je suis content de te voir, désolé pour ce matin

- ce n'est rien Duo je comprend

- Ohayou dit Cyanne Onamae wo oukagai shite yoroshî desu ka ?**(2)**

- Cyanne dit Wufei, je t'ai déjà dit qu'en dehors de la maison, interdiction de parler japonais

- ça na fait rien répliqua l'ex pilote de Sandrock, puis se tournant vers Cyanne, To môshimasu **(3)**Quatre Raberba Winner en tendant sa main à la petite fille

- Hajimemashite Cyanne Yui Chang desu**(4), **Nihongo ga wakarimasu ka ?**(5)**

- Sukoshi nihongo wo benkyô shita kedo répondit Quatre**(6)**

- Chanto hanaseteiru to omou yo rétorqua Cyanne**(7)**

- Arigatô Cyanne, mais je crois que nous devrions parler dans la langue universelle, sinon Duo va nous faire une crise lança Quatre avec un grand sourire

- oui t'as raison monsieur, tonton Duo y sait pas parler japonais, et tonton Wuwu y veut pas parler tout le temps japonais, mais y'a otou-san, lui il me parle souvent en japonais. Dit !………….tu le connais mon papa ?

- très bien, c'est un de mes amis

- bon dit Cyanne en se tournant vers Duo, tu viens tonton, on va faire un tour au manège, zeu veux aller sur l'éléphant. Sayonara Monsieur

-au revoir Cyanne dit Quatre, en regardant s'éloigner l'ex shinigami et la fillette

Wufei et Quatre regardèrent avec amusement Duo et Cyanne s'éloigner, la fillette tirant un Duo par le bras afin de le faire avancer plus vite, lorsqu'ils eurent disparu de leur champ de vision Quatre se tourna vers Wufei et attendit, semblant réfléchir, le jeune chinois prit quelques seconde avant de se lancer, après une dernière inspiration il s'adressa à quatre

- tu devrais t'asseoir Quatre nous en avons pour un moment, et ne t'en fais pas nous ne serons pas dérangé, lorsque Duo et Cyanne sont ensembles ils en ont pour des heures avant de revenir, par quoi veux –tu que je commence ?

- je voudrais savoir si Heero a quelqu'un dans sa vie en ce moment ? 

- non Heero est célibataire, depuis Meiko il n'a eu aucune liaison ou aventure avec qui que se soit, les seules personnes avec lesquelles il a noué des liens sont Duo et moi, il c'est renfermé sur lui même, et c'est coupé de l'extérieur, il en est revenu à se comporter comme durant la guerre, Heero a reprit sa carapace de soldat parfait, et ne l'enlève que lorsqu'il est au milieu des siens

- je ne voudrais pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais Cyanne porte aussi ton nom, et tu viens de me parler de Meiko, je suppose que c'est sa mère, quel est le lien de parenté avec toi ?

- Meiko était ma sœur répondit tristement Wufei

- était ? demanda doucement Quatre

- oui, elle est décédé après avoir donné naissance à Cyanne

- je suis désolé Wufei, je ne voulais réveiller des souvenirs aussi pénible, excuse moi d'insister, mais comment Heero et ta sœur……….. je sais qu'Heero n'est pas …………enfin il a toujours préféré la gent masculine, donc je suis surpris, comprend moi bien, je m'inquiète pour Trowa, et s'il y a une chance que ces deux là se réconcilie il faut que je ……..

- je comprend Quatre coupa Wufei, et je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, lorsque Trowa à quitté Preventers pour rejoindre Treize, il a eut du mal à le supporter, c'était la première fois que je le voyais comme ça, je pense, j'en suis même sur qu'il est raide dingue de Barton ,mais tu le connais il préfèrerait mourir plutôt que de l'admettre.

- mais avec ta sœur, ils ont quand même conçu un enfant ensemble, Heero n'est pas du genre à avoir une relation avec une personne qu'il n'aime pas, je pense que Trowa n'est pas le premier dont il tombe vraiment amoureux, tu oublie Duo

- non Quatre tu te trompes, pour Duo c'est comme pour ma sœur ce sont les circonstances qui a fait que part deux fois Heero c'est attaché, il y a une différence entre l'amour et le sentiment d'aimer.

- je ne comprend pas 

- vraiment ,tu m'étonne toi et Trowa êtes bien sortis ensemble durant toute la guerre, et votre relation c'est terminé avec la fin de celle ci, le sentiment d'insécurité, la promiscuité, le fait de vivre les uns avec les autres, de se sentir moins seul, ont été des facteurs qui ont facilité vos relations, Trowa et toi, Duo et Heero, Sally et moi chacun de nous avait ses raisons c'est comme ça

- oui c'est vrai, tu as bien résumé nos situations de l'époque, mais avec ta sœur ?

- c'est la même chose, mais là je dois te raconter

 Wufei finit par s'asseoir près de Quatre et se lança dans son récit, sous l'écoute attentif du jeune homme bond.

*************************************FLASH BACK**********************************************

Wufei effectuait une mission avec Heero, la guerre venait juste de se terminer et Réléna, leur avait demandé d'aller vérifier un entrepôt que l'on suspectait d'abriter des MS, mais Wufei était songeur, il n'avait plus de nouvelles de sa petite sœur Meiko, la jeune fille d'un an sa cadette, n'avait pas été tué lors de la destruction de la colonie L5, et pour cause, celle ci se trouvait en Russie avec sa mère. En effet Meiko était la demi-sœur de Wufei, ils avaient le même le père, mais celui ci et la mère de Meiko vivaient à présent séparés, et la sœur de Wufei avait fait le choix de suivre sa mère dans son pays natal, à savoir la Russie.

Toute cette histoire n'empêcha pas Wufei et Meiko de rester proche l'un de l'autre, même s'il ne se voyaient pas souvent. Malheureusement la guerre entre la terre et les colonies éclata, et les moments de retrouvailles furent rare, ils avaient des nouvelles de l'un et l'autre de temps en temps, mais c'était devenu très difficile. Ce qui inquiétait Wufei pour le moment c'est qu'il n'avait plus de nouvelles de sa sœur depuis bientôt un an, il avait eu beau retourné la terre et les colonies pour la retrouver, ses recherches étaient restées vaines, ''j'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé pensa t-il'', Heero qui se trouvait à côté de lui occupé à l'observer dû ressentir la détresse du jeune chinois car pour une fois il se décida à vouloir connaître les raisons de l'angoisse qu'il ressentait chez son compagnon d'arme

- Wufei ! je sais que tu t'inquiète pour ta sœur, et je peux le comprendre, mais ressaisit toi nous sommes en mission, écoutes ! faisons un deal, tu te recentre sur notre objectif, on finit cette mission, et dès que c'est finit, je contacte Réléna pour lui dire que nous avons besoins d'un peu de temps pour récupérer, et je t'aiderais à retrouver ta petite sœur.

- pourquoi ferais-tu une chose pareil ? demanda Wufei intrigué que le japonais lui ai tenu un tel discours

- parce que nous sommes amis, du moins c'est comme ça que je le conçois, c'est tout, alors ta réponse

- très bien j'accepte ton aide

Heero et Wufei menèrent à bien leur mission, ils prirent ensuite un long congé malgré les protestations de Réléna, qui trouvait que ce n'était pas le moment, mais devant l'obstination des deux pilotes elle capitula. Ils commencèrent alors leur recherche, au bout d'un mois ils n'avaient toujours rien trouvé, et Wufei commençait à penser que sa petite sœur était morte, dans cette stupide guerre, il commençait à déprimer, et Heero voyait bien qu'à cette allure le jeune chinois risquait de faire une bêtise. Ils étaient tous les deux dans le salon de la maison qu'ils avaient louées à Lugano _(les dernières infos qu'ils avaient réussis à avoir, leur indiquait que Meiko, était venue dans cette ville)_ en train de faire des recherches sur Internet, qu'une tornade du nom de Duo Maxwell faisait son entré dans le salon surprenant les deux anciens pilotes qui ne l'avait pas entendu frapper, ni entré, trop absorbé par leur recherche.

- salut la compagnie, ben dîtes donc, pas facile de vous trouver, j'ai dû en un mois me taper 4 ou 5 pays avant de vous mettre la main dessus

- Duo qu'est ce que tu fiches ici demanda Heero

- ben jm'ennuis tout seul, sur L2, Hilde est en voyage avec son nouvel ami, Quatre est trop prit par les affaires de son père, l'autre Iceberg, il est en tourné avec le cirque, donc y avait plus que vous, et puis blondie boy, mais lui il est trop occupé à fuir Noin, alors me voilà, et puis j'peux vous aidez vous cherchez quoi ???????

- ma sœur Meiko répondit doucement Wufei, elle a disparu, depuis plus d'un an, Heero c'est proposé de m'aider à la chercher, mais là je crois qu'il n'y a plus beaucoup d'espoir

- ne t'inquiète pas Wufei, dit Duo, on fera notre possible, pour la retrouver je reste avec vous à trois on s'en sortira mieux Heero fera ses recherches via Internet, et toi et moi on ira vérifier les infos trouvés, au fait à quoi ressemble t-elle ta sœur, tu m'en a parlé, mais tu ne m'a jamais montré de photos

Wufei se leva et alla chercher une photo qui se trouvait derrière lui posé sur la petite table près du bureau, il l'a montra ensuite au Shinigami, qui devint blême, devant l'ai effaré qu'affichait Duo, Wufei imagina le pire, mais n'eut pas le courage de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres (était-elle vivante ?), ce fut Heero, qui réagit

- Duo qu'est-ce que tu as, ce n'est pas le moment de nous faire un de tes tours d'imbécile

- non Hee-chan c'est pas ça, mais la jeune fille de la photo ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à celle qui a partagé mon compartiment, c'est incroyable je…………..

- TU L'AS VU, MAIS COMMENT ETAIT-ELLE, ELLE VA BIEN ? ET ELLE EST DESCENDU EN MEME TEMPS QUE TOI hurla Wufei ……………..ET………..SI…J'AI……..

- calme toi Chang, coupa Heero, assied toi et laisse Duo nous raconter ce qu'il sait

- en fait, d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, elle a perdu la mémoire, suite à un accident de voiture, et à présent ce qui est plutôt encourageant, c'est qu'elle commence à retrouver ses souvenirs. Elle a décidé de rester dans cette ville mais elle ne sait pas pourquoi C'est tout ce que je sais désolé de ne pas en savoir plus.

Wufei éclata en sanglot, Duo s'approcha de son ami le prit dans ses bras, et calma ses tremblements, l'Américain se tourna ensuite vers Heero, et prit une teinte couleur écrevisse qui fit sourire intérieurement le soldat parfait, il en était sûr, Duo ne s'ennuyait pas il était contrarié de savoir Wufei seul avec Heero. Le perfect soldier n'avait pas été dupe, il avait bien vu que depuis quelque temps le comportement de Duo envers le pilote du Nataku avait changé, et la précipitation avec laquelle Duo c'était avancé pour prendre le jeune chinois dans ses bras, ne laissait pas d'équivoque, l'Américain était amoureux, de Wufei, '' c'est bien pensa Heero, ils méritent tous les deux de connaître enfin un peu de bonheur, leur sentiments sont réciproques, même si Duo ne le sait pas encore.'' Heero interrompit le moment d'intimité des deux ex pilotes et s'adressa à eux

- vu la situation, je pense que nous aurons plus de chance de la retrouver en contactant l'hôpital de cette ville, si effectivement, elle est amnésique, elle a dû être soigné dans cet établissement

- tu as raison répondit Wufei qui s'était calmé, je leur téléphone

Restés seuls les deux autres pilotes attendait le retour de leur ami avec impatience, soudain le pilote entra dans le salon un sourire aux lèvres. Ils se mit alors à leur expliquer que c'était bien sa sœur que celle-ci suite à cet accident avait bien perdu la mémoire, mais que n'ayant aucun papier sur elle, Meiko ne put être identifié, ne sachant pas qu'elles étaient ses activités durant la guerre ( à savoir si elle avait été un membre de Oz ou de la résistance), le médecin en chef de cet hôpital préféra ne pas alerter les autorités, ne voulant pas attirer des ennuis à la jeune fille, il avait donc décidé de la garder chez lui, le temps qu'il faudrait jusqu'à son rétablissement. Wufei voulait se rendre à l'hôpital sur le champ, mais le médecin lui conseilla d'attendre le lendemain matin afin qu'il puisse annoncer à Meiko qu'on avait retrouvé un membre de sa famille. Les trois garçon s'auto félicitèrent, de la bonne nouvelle, et la journée se déroula dans une ambiance euphorique. Arrivé le soir Wufei demanda à Duo de venir partager sa chambre, car il devait lui parler **(C'EST LEUR HISTOIRE, ET JE SAIS PAS CE QU'ILS ONT PU SE RACONTER, J'AI UNE PETITE IDEE DE CE QU'ILS ONT BIEN PU FAIRE ET JE PENSE QUE VOUS AUSSI ILS SONT ENSEMBLES DEPUIS CE FAMEUX SOIR) **; Le lendemain trois jeunes hommes attendaient avec impatience une jeune fille qui ne tarda pas à arriver, en voyant Wufei, Meiko eut un mouvement de recul, puis soudain elle eut un déclic, et tous ces souvenirs lui revirent à l'esprit, elle se précipita dans les bras de son frère, et tous deux pleurèrent, mais cette fois ci c'était des larmes de joies qui coulaient le long de leur joues, ils s'étaient enfin retrouvé.

Trois semaine plus tard ils étaient toujours à Lugano, aucun d'eux n'étaient décidé à repartir, Wufei et Duo filaient le parfait amour, et passaient le plus clair de leur temps tous les deux, Meiko qui était à présent pratiquement guérie, passait beaucoup de temps avec Heero, ils s'étaient découvert une passion commune pour le dessin et l'architecture, les deux jeunes gens passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, ils partaient à la découverte des monuments, des musées. Un jour qu'ils se promenaient sur le bord du lac Heero et Meiko aperçurent sur la rive d'en face une très jolie demeure, voulant voir celle ci de plus près, ils allèrent jusqu'à la propriété. Arrivés devant ils eurent la surprise de découvrir que celle ci était à vendre. Prit d'un moment de folie, le perfect soldier, se précipita à l'Agence Immobilière, et l'acheta **(bon je sais que pour acheter une maison, il ne suffit pas de claquer des doigts eh hop c fait, mais dans ce cas là on fera une exception)**. Heureux de son acquisition Heero emmena Meiko passer la soirée dans un restaurant pour fêter l'événement, l'ambiance était très romantique si bien qu'à la fin de la soirée, on pouvait apercevoir sur les bords du lac un couple s'embrasser, et se rediriger main dans la main vers un autre couple qui venait d'arrivé et qui les attendaient. En apercevant Heero avec sa sœur, Wufei fut soulagé et inquiet à la fois, soulagé parce qu'Heero saurait prendre soin d'elle, mais il était inquiet, car ni Heero, ni Meiko, ne semblait amoureux l'un de l'autre, il avait cette impression que ces deux là n'était ensemble que par un concours de circonstance, il y avait de la tendresse entre eux mais pas d'amour, mais peut-être qu'avec le temps cela changerai. Deux semaine plus tard Heero et Meiko s'installèrent dans la demeure que Heero venait d'acheter. Duo et Wufei, préférant rester dans l'autre maison. Quelques mois plus tard, Heero et Meiko annoncèrent sous le regard surprit de Duo et Wufei qu'ils allaient être parents. Profitant que Duo et Heero c'étaient absenté pour effectuer une mission pour les Preventers, Wufei décida d'avoir une conversation avec sa sœur, il l'a trouva allongé sur le canapé du salon en train de lire un livre sur l'architecture, voyant son frère elle voulut se lever, mais il l'en empêcha

- ne bouges pas, dit Wufei, comment se porte la mère et l'enfant ?

- bien merci, et le futur tonton ?

- ça va, Meiko ! je profite qu'Heero n'est pas là pour venir parler un peu avec toi, je vais être direct, pourquoi un enfant alors que vous n'êtes même pas amoureux l'un de l'autre, et ne me dis pas le contraire je vous connais l'un et l'autre

- c'est vrai nous avons beaucoup de tendresse l'un pour l'autre, comme deux bons amis, il faut que je t'explique une chose, Heero et moi on c'est retrouvé à la fin de cette guerre sans repère, ne le prend pas mal, mais toi tu avais Duo, pour nous c'était plus compliqué, moi avec mon amnésie, lui qui devait se comporter en être humain et non en soldat parfait, je suppose que cela nous a rendu plus complice, il est alors devenu évident qu'en étant ensemble on ne sentirait plus seul. Je sais que c'est difficile à comprendre, et j'ai du mal à l'expliquer, mais c'est notre peur de l'inconnu qui nous a rapproché. Quant au bébé c'est un accident, lorsque je me suis aperçu que j'étais enceinte, Heero et moi avons prit la décision de garder l'enfant, et d'assumer notre rôle de parents, Heero est majeur, ça ne pose pas de problèmes au niveau administratif.

- bon je vois que tu sais où tu en es, je ne suis pas forcément en accord avec votre façon de voir les choses, mais c'est votre vie et je respecte vos choix, j'espère seulement que vous savez ce que vous faites en vous engageant avec un enfant

- tout ce passera bien Wufei, il ne faut pas t'inquiéter, cet enfant viendra souder notre famille, c'est une nouvelle génération de Chang qui va apparaître, je suis confiante en l'avenir, je nous imagine bien plus tard Heero et moi entouré de nos enfants et de nos petits enfants, gambadant dans le parc, ou bien profitant de la piscine, ou………..

- on a encore le temps pour tout ça Meiko

- oui tu as raison

Malheureusement, les choses ne se passèrent pas comme l'aurait aimé Meiko, elle eut juste le temps de voir qu'elle venait de mettre au monde une petite fillelaseconde d'après elle fermait ses yeux pour l'éternité, laissant Heero, Wufei et Duo complètement désemparés, et avec un bébé sur les bras. Un an plus tard, les trois jeunes hommes avaient fini par trouver leur marque, pour plus de facilité Wufei avait emménagé chez Heero et ce de façon définitive (Duo devant se rendre régulièrement sur L2, il lui arrivait d'être absent de longs mois) Heero décida de reprendre son travail pour les Preventers, malgré l'opposition de Wufei. Leur vie à tous les trois était maintenant bien établi, et à présent qu'Heero, allait rester définitivement avec eux, la famille était de nouveau au complet.

*************************************FIN DU FLASH BACK****************************

Quatre avait écouté très attentivement le récit de Wufei, à présent il comprenait un peu mieux la situation, restait à convaincre ces deux idiots de pilotes, de mettre leur fichu caractère de côté, de toute façon pensa t-il j'ai une petite idée pour forcer ces deux là à s'expliquer. Se tournant vers Wufei il lui dit

- Wufei, je comprend mieux à présent, et je crois que j'ai une idée, mais je vais avoir besoin de ton aide, et aussi de celle de Duo et de Cyanne

- de Cyanne ? je ne suis pas sur qu'il faille la mêler à ce complot

- c'est une petite fille intelligente, et je crois qu'en lui expliquant la situation, elle comprendra, de toute façon je pense que si Duo s'en mêle, elle le suivra, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir ces deux là s'entendent comme larrons en foire, d'ailleurs ! je vous plaint Heero et toi, vivre avec eux je n'ose même pas imaginer le nombre de bêtises qu'ils peuvent inventer

- en effet tu serais vraiment surprit, d'accord je marche avec toi, je veux bien essayer ton plan.

*****************************************************

j'ai enfin fini ce chapitre, là j'ai vraiment eu du mal à l'écrire, au départ j'avais pas d'idées, ensuite, je l'ai avais mais ça n'allait pas avec l'histoire, pour continuer, je ne savais pas trop comment faire un résumé qui ne fasse pas 15 pages, bon là j'exagère un peu. J'ai quand même réussit à le terminer, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira

Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera CONSPIRATION ET COMPLOT pour résumer le piège se referme autour de Heero et Trowa

BIG BISES

MAKENA

****************************************************

**TRADUCTION**

**(1) : bonjour tonton**

**(2) : bonjour, comment vous appelez-vous ?**

**(3) : je m'appelle**

**(4) : enchanté, moi c'est……**

**(5) : est-ce que vous comprenez le japonais**

**(6) : j'ai fait un peu de Japonais**

**(7) : je trouve que tu te débrouilles très bien**


End file.
